


The Proper Form of Discipline

by RileyRiot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boarding School, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fucking, Improvised Sex Toys, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Quickies, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRiot/pseuds/RileyRiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is the headmaster of all boys boarding school and after deciding to take an unconventional approach to dealing with his most troublesome students, Eren Yeager, things between them take an unexpected path. Lines are crossed, emotional wounds are exposed, and feelings that neither of them were ready for began to surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Headmaster Levi had had it up to his eyes with Eren Yeager. Since the boy had come to Green Oak Academy he’d been sent to Levi’s office for offenses ranging from disrespecting staff, to starting fights, to cutting class. Most recently he’d been brought in because an instructor had caught him performing oral sex on another classmate in one of the bathrooms. Though the school had a strict three strike policy, Yeager’s parents were both Legacies who donated a great deal of money to the school each year. They were also goof friends with the superintendent. That meant Levi’s superiors wouldn’t let him toss Yeager out on his ass and he was stuck with him for another year.

Even though Eren was seventeen years old, Levi knew he was nothing more than a stubborn and entitled child. So, the headmaster decided that the best way to deal with the situation was to treat Eren like a child– well discipline him like one at least. So, he had instructed Eren to come to his office after classes had concluded for the day. The boy was the epitome of arrogance as he stood in front of Levi’s desk. As Levi walked over and closed his office door he told himself he would make sure that this was the last time he’d have to look at such an expression on the boy’s face.

“Mr. Yeager,” Levi greeted with a nod.

“What am I in for now, old man?” Eren twirled the end of his tie around his hand as he plopped his disrespectful ass onto Levi’s desk.

“What aren’t you in for, Mr. Yeager would be a better question. Since your first year at this school you’ve caused nothing but trouble and chaos.”

“And your point is?” Eren asked with a crooked smirk.

“My point is I refuse to put up with another year of your antics.”

“And what are you going to do about it? Kick me out? Oh wait, you can’t because my parents practically own this place.”

“I have no intention of wasting my time trying to expel you, Mr. Yeager.”

“So, what do you plan to do and can we get it over with quickly? I have places to go and guys to blow.”

The little shit had the nerve to wink at him. Levi reminded himself he needed to keep his composure because if he didn’t he’d only be feeding into Eren’s behavior and then he’d never get the outcome he desired.

“I plan to spank you,” hearing himself say the words out loud sent a strange shiver down his spine, “it will take as long as it needs to for you to get the point.”

Eren sat quietly for several moments before erupting into a fit of laughter.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re going to spank me?”

“Yes, I am.” Levi answered plainly.

“And you think that will work? A few swats on the ass and I’ll be a good little boy.”

“I won’t know if it’ll work until I try it. Now, I’d like you to pull down your pants and underwear then bend over my desk.”

Levi tried not to show any emotion even though something was stirring inside of him as he thought about of having Eren Yeager exposed to him. Though he’d never admit it out loud he’d paid attention to how the boy had _developed_ over the years and it was quite impressive. He’d spent many of evenings stroke himself thinking about punishing Eren Yeager in a very unprofessional way. He shook the inappropriate thoughts from his mind as soon as they entered his head.

“Are you fucking serious?” The boy continued to snicker.

“Very. Now get your pants and underwear down and your ass over my desk.” Levi’s frustration and impatience was starting to bubble up.

It was obvious that the headmaster’s language had come as a shock to the boy, because Eren’s laughter died quite quickly after that. He just stared at him with wide, emerald eyes and a gaping mouth. For a moment Levi thought about putting those parted lips to better use, but reminded himself that wasn’t why he’d called the boy in there.

“I don’t like repeating myself,” Levi said coldly.

Eren slowly slid off the desk and walked over and stood just in front of the headmaster. It was clear to Levi that the boy meant to challenge him, but there wasn’t anything he wasn’t prepared for.

“I could have you fired for talking to me like that, pervert.”

“I highly doubt that Mr. Yeager. I am a distinguished member of this school and you are a troubled delinquent with a history of sexual misconduct; there’s no one that would believe you. Now, remove your clothes and bend over so you may receive your punishment.”

Eren let out a sound that mimicked a growl but Levi was not intimidated. They both knew he was right; there was not a single person that would believe Eren Yeager over him. Plus, physical discipline had been a practice at Green Oak long ago and though eventually abandoned it had never been officially removed from books. So, technically what he planned to do to Yeager was allowed.

“I hope you know this won’t change a thing, you sick perv,” Eren grumbled as he begun to fumble with his belt buckle and the button on his slacks.

“Again, we shall see once it is all over, Mr. Yeager.”

Levi walked around Eren and went to stand beside his desk. He made sure not to look at his childish pupil as he stomped over to the desk and shove down his clothing.

“Over the desk,”

Levi kept his tone indifferent. However he had to force himself not to smile as he watched Eren glare up at him through his delicate eyelashes. Once Eren was in position with his elbows and torso resting on Levi’s desk Levi went to stand behind him. He took his time scanning the boy from his long and somewhat feminine legs up to where the tail of his uniform shirt covered most of his backside. The headmaster cleared his throat as he reached out and lifted up the material. His mouth went dry as he exposed the perfectly smooth skin to his eyes for the first time. For a moment he felt bad about what he was going to do to the boy.

“I don’t have all day,”

Eren barked over his shoulder at him and all his guilt was immediately washed away. Before Levi could stop himself he pulled back and let his hand sear the perfect flesh of Eren’s ass. Eren cried out in response. The sting that coursed through Levi’s palm from the contact felt incredible. For days he’d imagined what that moment would feel like, but his imagination didn’t hold a candle to the reality.

“Mr. Yeager, you are in my office and I am in charge. From this moment on whenever you are in this office you are to only say ‘yes, sir’ or ‘no, sir’ unless otherwise noted. Do you understand?”

When Eren did not answer Levi slapped his ass again, harder this time. Seeing the red handprint angrily appear on his ass was almost beautiful to Levi.

“Do you understand?” he asked again.

Once again Eren said nothing, so once again Levi brought his palm down onto his reddening backside. This went on for several minutes. Even after Eren could no longer hold himself up and was lying across Levi’s desk heaving, he still denied the headmaster his obedience. Levi had to give it to Yeager; he was a strong willed little brat, but before the day was through Levi vowed to break that will.

“For someone who says he doesn’t have all day, you sure are prolonging this, Mr. Yeager. Perhaps you enjoy this,” Levi teased.

In all honesty the headmaster was enjoying it too –perhaps too much, because he’d had to stop to readjust himself several times while administering his punishment.

“Fuck you,” Eren hissed.

There was no level of adjusting in the world that would help Levi after hearing Eren utter those words. Though it wasn’t the first time the little shit had spoken to him like that it was the first time he’d spoken to him like that while he was bent over his desk with his naked ass in the air for the taking.

“Is that what you want, Mr. Yeager?” Levi leaned down and whispered into Eren’s ear. Is that what it would take to make you be a good little boy?”

Levi decided to make a risky move and reached up began to massage one of Eren’s battered cheeks. The boy winced at the contact, but instead of pulling away like Levi expected he pushed back into his palm and let out what sounded like a whimper. Was Eren Yeager truly enjoying being spanked by him? Though it wasn’t the result he initially wanted he began to wonder if he could use this to his advantage somehow. Levi stood back up and looked down at the boy that had caused him so much stress and sexual frustration over the years and began to formulate a new plan.

After deciding on his new approach, Levi knelt down behind Eren and began to massage both of his abused ass cheeks. This time he clearly heard the boy moan. Yes, Yeager was definitely enjoying his punishment.

“Mr. Yeager, it seems as though you are enjoying yourself. This is punishment, so we can’t have that, can we?” Levi gave Eren’s ass a quick slap.

“Fuck you,” Eren growled again.

“See, the more you say that, the more I start to believe that’s what you want.”

Levi took a single finger and ran it down the crack of Eren’s ass, which caused them both to shudder.

“You’re fucking sick.”

Though Eren’s words said one thing his arching back and rapidly growing erection said another. Levi ran his finger down Eren’s seam again, stopping to massage his puckered entrance. Eren cried out again, this time it was in pleasure and Levi knew he had him where he wanted him.

“Seems like I’m not the only one,” Levi said as he reached up with his other hand and rubbed in the drop of precum that had formed on the tip of Eren’s cock.

Levi’s own cock had long since begun to leak in his pants, and thanks to his new plan he wouldn’t have to wait for Mr. Yeager to leave to take care of it. The headmaster remained on his knees, slowly stroking and rubbing Eren’s cock and massaging his tight opening until the boy was whimpering a mess on his desk. He pushed him as close to the edge as possible and pulled off each time he was about to reach his release.

“Fuck me already, please.”

It almost sounded like Eren was actually crying as he shoved his ass back against Levi’s lightly probing finger. The headmaster chuckled and stood back up.

“Is that what you want, Mr. Yeager?” Levi leaned in again, this time making sure to grind his clothed erection against Eren’s bare ass.

“Yes, please,” Eren begged, as he pushed himself back more firmly against the headmaster.

Levi moved back and slapped Eren’s ass again, this time harder then all the other times. He leaned down to see more precum pouring from Eren cock and smiled.

“Mr. Yeager, my cock is a reward that you have not earned.”

Eren looked over his shoulder at him with confusion and a hint of something that resembled hurt in his eyes.

“You have disrespected me countless times and think that I would reward you.” Levi hit him again.

“I’m sorry,” Eren cried out.

“Sorry will not cut it. I need to see some significant changes in your behavior before I will even consider fucking you.” In reality he’d considered fucking Eren everyday for the last year, but the boy didn’t need to know that.

Eren got up from his position on the desk, and then knelt down in front of the Levi.

“What do I have to do? Tell me. Anything and I’ll do it,” he pleaded up at him.

Levi pretended to think about it for a few moments.

“No more cutting class.”

“Done.”

“No more fights.”

“Done.”

The headmaster continued to tick off things from his mental list and Eren continued to agree without hesitation. God, if he’d known it would be this easy he would’ve offered to fuck Eren months ago.

“Each of your teachers will have to fill out a weekly report on your behavior and if you cause any of them a single problem I will discipline you again…and I’ll make sure you don’t enjoy it. Do you understand?”

Eren nodded.

“How did I say you were to address me in my office, Mr. Yeager?”

Despite how turned on he was by having Eren Yeager kneeling with his pants around his ankles, essentially begging for his cock Levi remained the composed authority figure.

“Yes, sir.”

Levi smirked as he reached out and gently cupped Eren’s face, rubbing his cheek tenderly.

“Good boy.”

“Now will you fuck me?”

Levi glared down at Eren. “Watch your goddamn mouth in my office. That’s another thing we’re going to have to work on.”

Levi deftly began to undo his pants and pull out his straining erection. He held it just in front of Eren’s lips, which parted for him without being asked.

“You have a filthy mouth, Mr. Yeager and I believe I need to teach it a lesson.” Levi shoved his cock into Eren’s mouth with no more warning than that.

Though caught off guard Eren quickly recovered and began to sucked Levi’s cock with skill and expertise that didn’t surprise the headmaster. Even before the incident with his classmate in the bathroom Levi had heard tons of rumors about Eren’s sexual exploits. Hearing those things had only made him more frustrated with the boy, but that didn’t matter anymore because Eren was going to make up for that now. Levi ran his fingers through the Eren’s hair and cupped the back of his head to hold him steady as he began to fuck his mouth mercilessly, causing a mixture of his precum and Eren’s spit to run down the boys chin and throat. Levi also couldn’t help but smirk every time Eren gagged on his cock.

“That’s it, Mr. Yeager, let me punish your dirty mouth with dick.”

He felt Eren moan in response around him, sending shivers throughout his entire body. It was almost too much for Levi, so he pulled out of his pupil’s mouth.

“Now, my balls. Suck them.”

Eren eagerly complied. Levi stroked his own cock as Eren licked and sucked each of testicles, not taking his eyes off of him once.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” Levi asked when he caught sight of Eren pumping his own manhood in his hand.

“No.” Eren pouted up at him.

“No, what?”

“No, sir.”

“Then put your hands by your side. This is a punishment, Mr. Yeager and the sooner you get that through your head the better off you’ll be.”

The headmaster forced his cock back into Eren’s mouth and began slamming his hips against his face so hard he wondered it he’d causes bruises, but quickly decided he didn’t care. True to his disobedient nature Eren did not keep his hands at his side like instructed, but instead reached up and began to massage Levi’s balls. After all the pent-up frustration that was all the headmaster could take; his toes curled as he began to spill his cum down Eren’s throat and just like the whore he was he swallowed every drop.

Once Levi was sure he had nothing else to spare he pulled out of Eren’s mouth and put himself away. He glanced down to see that Eren had come all over his expensive rug.

“Lick it up,” He instructed as he pointed to Eren’s mess.

“What?”

“You heard me. Lick it up.”

“But–”

The headmaster cut him off, “The correct response is, yes sir.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren groaned before leaning over and beginning to lick up his own cum from the floor.

“Good boy,” Levi said once he was satisfied with the clean up. “Now, fix yourself and go back to your dorm.”

“But, I thought you were going to f-” Eren stopped caught himself. “I thought we were going to have sex.”

“As I told you before, Mr. Yeager, my cock his a reward. Today was about punishing you. You will not get any rewards until you’ve earned them.”

Eren pouted in returned, but kept any smartass remarks he had to himself. Good, he was learning.

“We’ll meet again next Friday to go over your first weekly report to see if you’ve earned yourself a reward or another punishment. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

Levi wasn’t sure if he’d be able to wait that long to have Eren back in his office, but he couldn’t let on to the effect that the boy had caused in him, so he went around to the opposite side of his desk, sat down and pretended to look at papers while the boy fixed himself. As Eren reached for the doorknob Levi called out to him.

“By the way, Mr. Yeager as another rule you are not to have anyone else’s cock inside of you from now until graduation.”

“Yes, sir.” Eren nodded then left.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren returns to his dorm after his visit with the headmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is pretty short, but I really wanted to showcase this scene separately from what I have planned for the next chapter, which will be the first weekly meeting between Headmaster Levi and Eren). Also, since this part is short I'm going to put the next one up in a day or two.

Eren stormed into his dorm room, letting the door slam shut behind him. Now that he was away from the headmaster and his head wasn’t a horny haze, he was pissed. How dare that jackass do that to him? Then deny him at the end. Fucking asshole. What made his dick so great, anyway? Eren wasn’t some little bitch that Ackerman could use like his personal whore. His family was one of the powerful and wealthiest in the country.

“Punishment my ass,” Eren mumbled to the empty room, as he threw himself back onto his bed.

Discipline had nothing to do with it; that sick fuck had enjoyed every second of what he’d done to him. He’d had probably been fantasizing about getting into Eren’s pants for years and had just used that whole “spanking” ruse to justify it. He wondered how the headmaster would he justify playing with his ass or making him suck his cock then swallow his fucking cum? As the memories of what happened flooded Eren’s mind his body began to betray him. He reached down palmed the slight bulge that had appeared in the front of his uniform pants. Despite how furious he was he couldn’t deny how turned on he’d been back in the headmaster’s office or how turned on he was in alone in his own room.

Eren continued to rub himself through his clothes until his dick was straining against his fly. He growled as practically ripped the button off and tore his zipper down. Once his cock was out he forced himself to think about anyone and anything else as he started stroking himself angrily, using just enough spit to lube himself so it didn’t hurt. He wasn’t sure who he was angrier with, himself or the headmaster, but none of that mattered has he pumped himself over and over again.

In spite of how good his hand felt it still wasn’t enough to make him come. Eren told himself he’d rather have blue balls for a month than to think of that prick to help him get off, but the second the headmaster crossed his mind memories started to provoke fantasies and it was too much for him. Eren’s strokes only intensified as his cock began to erupt in his hand. He didn’t stop until he was heaving and had cum on his pants, shirt, tie, neck, and dripping down his hand.

Once his senses came back to him he pissed all over again. For the second time that day that asshole had been the cause of his orgasm. Eren hated it. He looked down at the cum coating his fingers and for a second thought about licking it off, but changed his mind when he thought about how the headmaster had made him lick his cum up off the floor in his office. There was no way he was going to let Ackerman get away with what he’d done to him. In that moment he decided he would do whatever it took to get that asshole fired.

“Then we’ll see who’s the bitch,” he said to himself, as head over to the adjoining bathroom to take a shower.

Eren took his time in the bathroom, formulating the perfect plan to humiliate and destroy the headmaster. He’d let Ackerman think he was in control and “punish” him all he wanted –he could take it, and then once he had enough proof he’d play a nice video tribute for all the faculty, parents, and alumni at that stupid pre-graduation banquet. Eren couldn’t resist smiling at himself as he passed the bathroom mirror.

“Hey, Yeager, wanna go next?” a overly cocky voice called out to him as he reentered the room.

Eren looked over to see Jean’s dumb ass standing by the other bed with his cock stuffed down the throat of Eren’s blonde haired roommate. For a brief moment the image was replaced with one of him kneeling before the headmaster with his cock shoved down Eren’s throat. He quickly shook the thought from his head.

“I’ll pass.”

“Your loss.” Jean moaned, as he began to slam his hips harder against the kneeling boy’s face.

There was no lost there at least not where Eren was concerned. That useless thing between Jean’s legs had nothing to offer Eren, not like…Eren didn’t let the name cross his mind. He’d thought about that asshole enough for one day. Instead he turned his back to the scene and went over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. Eren had hated Green Oak from the minute his parents had dumped him there, but that hate only grew when he found out he’d have a roommate.

His parents were certainly wealthy enough to have gotten him a private suite, but no. They’d argued that having a roommate would build character and was the best way to get the full Green Oak Academy “experience.” What bullshit. The only reason he’d gotten stuck with Armin was because their father’s played golf together or had tag-teamed the same escorts once upon a time. Who knows? Who cares? Eren sure didn’t.

Eren ignored the sound of his roommate slurping and occasionally gagging, as he put on his sneakers. However, it was near impossible to not to look up when he heard the horrible groans of Jean’s orgasm; asshole sounded like he needed an exorcism. He sat stock-still as he watched Jean come all over Armin’s face. Once he was done he hurriedly put his dick away and started making his way to the door.

“Uhh…will you call me later?” Armin asked softly from his position on the floor.

“Yeah, whatever,” was all the dickhead said before bolting out of there, only stopping to wink at Eren before he closed the door.

Eren almost lost his lunch. As soon as they were alone Armin got up and began rushing around the room trying to find something to clean himself up with.

“I’m so sorry you had to see that…I just…he…” he stammered over an excuse as he got a washcloth from the bathroom and began to scrub at his face.

“It’s your life,” Eren said as he flagged him off. That poor kid had seen him do a lot worse on his side of the room.

Eren pulled on his hoodie and headed for the door, but stopped for a second to look back at Armin. His face was still red with embarrassment as he sat down at the foot of his bed. Though they weren’t friends they’d spent almost four years living together, so Eren felt kind of bad for the kid. It was clear he had feelings for that the dumbass that had just let, but it was also obvious that Jean was a closeted asshole that was just using him.

Eren shook his head at the whole situation. He’d liked to say he couldn’t believe Armin was letting someone like Jean use him like that, but he could believe it. In this world there were two types of people, the users and the used. Armin had picked his role and Eren refused to follow in his footsteps. He’d be damned if he let headmaster use him the way Jean used Armin. He’d show him…he’d show everyone. Eren Yeager was no one’s bitch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is good enough to keep you guys around for the next chapter (wanted to add a tab bit of plot). Let me know what you think. If you hate it and think it needs changes, let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren meet to discuss Eren's first round of weekly reports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot harder to write than I expected, so if it's not what you guys wanted or expected I'm sorry and you can totally bitch me out about it in the comments.

It was obvious to Levi that Eren had not learned anything from their previous meeting. Despite what they had discussed, by Wednesday Yeager had already slipped back into his old ways. According to Eren’s instructors he’d skipped several classes that week and the ones he had attended he’d either slept through or caused so much disruption he’d been asked to leave. Now, to seal the deal he was thirty minutes late for his first weekly meeting with the headmaster.

Levi massaged the bridge of his nose irritatedly. Though he’d thought about his last meeting with Yeager almost obsessively over the weekend and had even fantasized about how he’d discipline him the next time he missed behave, there was still another part of him that had actually hoped the boy would turn himself around. He wasn’t sure if he’d held onto that hope so he wouldn’t be tempted to touch Yeager like that again or because he was eager for an excuse to “reward” them both with something far more inappropriate than his last punishment.

However, once Levi returned to his office on Monday morning, guilt over what he’d done begun to creep over him. He had definitely wanted to teach the bratty little shit a lesson, but he’d taken it too far by touching Eren the way he had and then practically forcing the boy to suck him off with a promise of sex afterwards. He’d completely crossed the line. Perhaps, he was a sick pervert like Yeager had suggested. That’s what anyone else would say if they found out about his actions. He’d probably be able to dismiss the spanking, but the other stuff would raise suspicion even if Eren weren’t the most creditable source. Those kinds of suspicions could lead to his superiors forcing him into an early “retirement” to avoid scandal.

So, after getting himself off to that memory once last time, Levi vowed to find another way to deal with Eren. However, now that Friday had arrived it seemed like the universe was doing everything in its power to test his resolve to his vow. Levi decided to distract himself by tidying up his office. In reality the task only took a few minutes since he kept the place impeccable, but he forced himself to make it last longer. After another half hour passed the headmaster decided to pack up his things and head home. Perhaps, Yeager not showing up had been for the best, any temptation that could’ve aroused from being alone with him had been avoided. He’d just deal with him another day. However, just as he was about to put on his jacket the door to his office swung open.

“Miss me?” Eren said, with his ever-arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

Levi internally counted to ten to calm himself before he spoke. “You’re late.”

Levi put his coat back on the hook and went back over to his desk, not bothering to offer Yeager a second glance.

“I’m aware of that,” Eren said, as he closed the door and went over and started to mess with several items on one of Levi’s bookshelves. “Nice plant.”

Levi looked up to see Eren pestering his English Ivy.

“Take a seat, Mr. Yeager.”

Even though having Eren back in his office was already starting to have an affect on him Levi kept his voice low and stern as he reached into his drawer to retrieve the folder with Eren’s weekly reports.

“You sure you don’t want me to skip to the part where I pull down my pants and bend over for you?”

The offer made Levi’s cock stir inside of his pants, but the smug look on Yeager’s face when he looked up put a damper on that quickly.

“That won’t be necessary, just take a seat.”

Yeager’s smug look was replaced by one of disappointment and that easily put the headmaster in a better mood. Eventually, Eren came over and took a seat in one of the chairs opposite Levi’s desk.

“Mr. Yeager I’m not sure if you remember our last meeting very well,” that was bullshit after what had happened Levi knew there was no way Eren had forgotten…he sure hadn’t, “but you agreed to turn your act around. However from this first round of weekly reports I can see that hasn’t been the case.” Levi slid several of the reports over in front of Eren.

The boy didn’t bother looking at them, just went back to smirking at Levi.

“Headmaster Ackerman, do you mean the meeting where you bent me over your desk and spanked me until I begged you to fuck me? Is that the one?”

The reminder made Levi growl in annoyance and frustration. “Mr. Yeager, I asked you not to use that kind of language in my office.”

“You did? I must’ve forgotten.”

“Well, I’m reminding you now.”

The two just stared at each other for several moments. The boy had only been in his office for a few minutes and he already had Levi’s blood boiling and it wasn’t completely from anger. The more he looked at Yeager the more vivid the memory of how perfect his mouth had felt around his cock became. Levi forced the thought from his mind; he couldn’t think about that anymore or his resolve would start to crumble.

“Mr. Yeager, back to what I was saying. At the end of our last meeting you agreed to take actions in improving your behavior, so why haven’t you?”

Levi watched intently as Eren leaned back in his chair and slowly moved one of his hands up his thigh to the center of his slacks and began to rub himself.

“Perhaps, I’m still a bad boy that needs to be taught another lesson, Headmaster.” Eren licked his lips suggestively as he continued to massage himself through his pants.

Levi knew he should look away, or yell and throw Yeager out of his office, but despite what he knew he _should_ do that wasn’t what he _wanted_ to do. What he _wanted_ to do was rip off Yeager’s clothes and fuck the cocky little bastard until he couldn’t walk for a week. From his behavior he was sure Eren wouldn’t mind one bit, and that was the problem. Yeager was trying to get him to punish him because he still thought he was the one in control. Regardless of his vow Levi had to show him he was wrong…but not in the way the Eren wanted him to.

“Do you really want to play this game, Mr. Yeager?”

Eren nodded back at him and began to caress the outline of what was clearly an erection.

“As you wish.” Levi nodded and sat back in his own chair.

“So, what do you want your bad boy to do, headmaster?”

Hearing Eren refer to himself as _his_ made Levi’s cock twitch with excitement.

“Do whatever makes you happy, Mr. Yeager.”

Eren went to get up from his seat, but Levi stopped him. “I’ll need you to remain in your seat, Mr. Yeager.”

For a moment the boy looked confused, but once it clicked in his mind what Levi was suggesting the smirk returned rather quickly.

“So, you wanna watch. Okay, I can definitely put on a show for you.”

Eren immediately began to undo his pants and fish out his cock. It was already hard and throbbing with precum coating the head. Levi kept his expression indifferent as Eren began to stroke himself on the other side of the desk.

“Is that what you like?” Eren moaned as his eye slipped closed and he began to stroke himself faster.

Levi offered no verbal response, however his own cock gave a nodded of appreciation.

“You should come over here and make me suck your dick again while I jerk off,” Eren continued to tease him, but Levi watched silently.

Levi didn’t say or do anything until Eren’s head began to fall back and his strokes became more erratic. That’s when he knew it was time to remind Eren who was really in charge when they were in this office.

“That’s enough…this meeting is over, Mr. Yeager.”

“What?” Eren’s eyes popped open immediately.

It was clear that his dismissal had not only caught the boy completely by surprise but it had also pissed him off.

“Mr. Yeager, I refuse to waste anymore of my time with you this evening. Goodbye.”

Levi pretended to ignore Eren as he gathered all the papers back up and neatly put them back in his desk drawer.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Eren shouted as he bolted up from his chair. Even furious his cock was still hard.

“Language, Mr. Yeager,” Levi warned again, as he got up and went back over to his coat rack, making sure to conceal his own pressing erection from view.

“So, you’re just going to leave? Not going to let me finish or make me suck you off? Not even going to get all old school and spank me again?” Eren’s voice was dripping with rage.

“No, I’m not, Mr. Yeager, now if you’d excuse me I’m going to be heading out.”

Levi had never seen someone so upset that he wasn’t going to force them to suck his cock; it was almost laughable. However he didn’t laugh, just remained calm and collected as he buttoned up his jacket, picked up his briefcase, and headed for his office door. He held it open and patiently waited for Eren to get it through his head that he wasn’t going to be getting his way.

“Un-fucking-believable,” Was all Eren mumbled before fixing his clothes and stomping out the door.

Levi smiled as he shut off the lights and locked up his office for the weekend. As he walked through the faculty parking lot he started to doubt his plan had worked, however just as he was about to open the door his car he heard rushed footsteps behind him. He turned back to see an obviously still pissed and desperate Eren heading his way.

“What’s your fucking deal?” The boy hissed at him.

“I’d make a comment about you language, but since we’re no longer in my office and school is over I don’t have much standing on the matter,” Levi said, as he opened his car door and tossed his briefcase into the passenger seat.

“Did you want me to beg? Is that it? You only get off by making guys beg for it.”

“Mr. Yeager, I really don’t know what you mean.” Levi continued to toy with him.

“Like hell you don’t.”

Eren unexpectedly reached out and cupped the massive erection that had formed in Levi’s pants while he’d been watching Eren’s little show in his office. The headmaster couldn’t hold back his groan.

“I fucking knew it,” Eren declared, as he began to rub Levi’s cock more roughly through his clothes. “You loved watching me stroke my dick,” Eren leaned up and whispered the words into Levi’s ears.

Levi quickly reached down and took a hold of the boy’s wrist, applying enough pressure to make him wince and let go. The parking lot was dark and everyone else had gone so no one would see them, but Levi needed to stay in control of the situation.

“Mr. Yeager, I’ve told you before my cock is a reward and you have not earned any rewards. You could not go one week without skipping class or being disrespectful, but then you show up to my office –late I might add, expecting me to fuck you. You are so sadly mistaken, young man.”

“But…”

“There are no buts, Mr. Yeager, except for mine getting in my car and leaving.”

“I thought you said you would punish me if I broke your rules” The anger was starting to fade from Eren’s eyes, leaving only desperation.

“And that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

“What about the spanking?” Eren’s voice sounded almost pleading.

“That obviously didn’t work, so I have to try something different.”

“This is such fucking bullshit. Do you not understand who I am?”

“Mr. Yeager, I know exactly who you are…I just don’t care.”

Eren’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. By the boy’s reaction it was clear he’d never heard that before.

“Mr. Yeager, I am the headmaster of this school, not you. I am in charge, not you. I assure you once you truly grasp that things will only get better for you.”

“Okay, I fucking get it.”

“Your language says that you clearly don’t.”

“I do. I promise to do better…but you can’t leave me like this.” Eren leaned in and ground his erection against Levi’s hip.

“I can do whatever I goddamn well please, Mr. Yeager because I am the one in charge,” Levi reiterated. “You didn’t have any problem taking care of yourself in my office, so I suggest you finish what you started back in your dorm.”

“It won’t be the same.”

“That’s not my problem.” Levi moved back to create some space between the two of them.

“I know.” Eren moved in, promptly eliminating the space that Levi had just created. “I’ve jerked off every night thinking about the taste of your cock…that’s even what I was thinking about in your office,” Eren whispered the words against Levi’s lips.

Levi tried his hardest to hold on to the last of his resolve.

“I’m a bad boy, headmaster, but I don’t want to be. I just need you to show me the straight and narrow path.”

Eren began to run his hand up and down the length of Levi’s erection.

“Why don’t you take me back into your office and show me how to be good.” With that Eren leaned in and bit Levi’s bottom lip.

That was all it took to break the last of Levi’s willpower.

“No,” Levi said, as he reached up and wrapped one of his slender hands lightly around Eren’s delicate throat.

“No?”

“If you want to act like common whore Mr. Yeager then I shall treat you like one. Get on your knees.” Levi swiftly moved his hand from Eren’s throat to his head and yanked him back roughly by his hair.

Once again he’d shocked the boy.

“Why don’t we go back to your office?” Eren offered again.

“On your knees now or I’m leaving,” Levi demanded.

Eren only mulled over the decision long enough for Levi to reach for his doorknob.

“Wait, don’t leave. I’ll do it.”

The boy quickly dropped to his knees and went to work getting Levi’s cock out of his pants. Levi shoved his dick into Eren’s mouth the second the head brushed against the silk skin of Yeager’s young lips. He proceeded to fuck the boy’s mouth with total abandon like he’d thought about doing since their last meeting. As he listen to Eren gag on his cock he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he was too turned on to care. It was clear that the eager slut sucking his cock enjoyed this too much to tell anyone, so it wasn’t like he’d lose his job. Plus, this was the only form of discipline that seemed to work for either of them.

Just as Levi was about to come Eren pulled off his cock.

“What about me? You have to take care of me too,” he pleaded up to him in the barely lit parking lot.

A thought popped into Levi’s head immediately. “Oh, I’ll take care of you, Eren,” He assured the boy as he reached down and rubbed his cheek.

Eren nodded hesitantly before going back to sucking on his cock. The boy’s technique was flawless and it was long before Levi’s toes were curling in his shoes and he was spraying load after load of cum down Eren’s throat. Eren nursed at him until he was completely spent and he shoved his head away.

“My turn now,” Eren said as he quickly stood up and began to fumble around with his own pants.

“Yes it is, Mr. Yeager,” Levi smiled as he put his cock back in his pants. “Go bend over the hood of the car.”

Eren looked confused but did as he was told. After Eren was in position Levi went to back of his car and popped his trunk. He quickly located his gym bag and the exact item he wanted out of it before heading back up to the front of the car, where a very impatient Eren had started jerking off again.

“No touching yourself without permission, Mr. Yeager.”

Eren groaned, but removed his hand.

“Good boy,” Levi said, as he walked up behind Eren and slipped his hand underneath the back of his hoodie and t-shirt and began running it up and down Eren’s back.

With his other hand he began to run just the tip of his exercising rope’s handle down the crease of Eren’s perfect ass. Eren instantly turned back to look at him.

“What’s that? What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to take care of you like I promised, now eyes forward.”

Eren slowly turned back to face forward and Levi continued to tease is ass with the rope’s handle.

“I’m not sure you deserve this, Mr. Yeager, but unlike you I keep my word,” Levi said before bringing the smooth, wooden handle up to his mouth and sliding it in his mouth and getting it thoroughly lubricated, all the while imagining what the young Eren Yeager’s cock would taste like.

Once the handle was slick enough for Levi he lowered it and began to press it against Eren’s opening.

“You’re ass is putting up quite the resistance for such a slut, Mr. Yeager,” Levi remarked when the rope didn’t slip in as easily as he had anticipated.

Levi decided to be nice and replaced the handle with a spit-coated finger to help open Eren up. He took that with no problem, so Levi quickly added a second and began to stretch the tight little whore out. Perhaps, Eren had followed one of Levi’s rules and hadn’t let anyone else inside of him since their last meeting. Eren cried out and arched his back when Levi brushed against that little bundle of nerves known as his prostate.

“I’m ready, put it in…please,” Eren begged.

Levi slipped his fingers out of Eren and tried for a second time to get his body to take the rope’s handle. That time it went in a lot easier.

“Fuck, yes! That feels so fucking good,” Eren cried out as Levi used to the rope to fuck him.

Levi just smiled to himself as he watched the handle move in and out of Eren’s ass. Not much of a surprise that this got him hard again, but he decided to wait until he got home to take care of it, since it always took longer for him to reach his second orgasm.

“What are you thinking about right now Mr. Yeager? As I shove this handle in and out of your ass what are you thinking about? Are you thinking about ways to be a better student?”

“No.”

“No, what?”

“No, sir.”

“Then what are you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking about your dick…sir…I’m thinking about what it would feel like if you were shoving your fat cock inside of me instead.”

“What a naughty thing to be thinking about, Mr. Yeager.”

Levi pulled his other hand from underneath Eren’s shirt and used it to slap his ass. Eren moaned in response. Levi slapped Eren’s ass several more times, until it was red enough for him to see, even in the darkly lit parking lot.

“Oh, God, please let me touch my dick…sir,” Eren called out.

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain.” Levi smacked Eren across the ass again.

“Sorry, sir.”

“Good boy.” Levi massaged the marks that had formed on Eren’s ass and began to fuck him harder with the jump rope. “Go ahead, Mr. Yeager…make yourself come.”

Eren had his hand around his cock in less than a second. He fisted his cock in a rhythm compatible with the one Levi was using to fuck him with the rope. Levi was torn about where to look, because he loved watching Eren’s ass being fucked, but he also wanted to watch his cum explode from his cock. In the end he decided to watch Eren’s cock and was not disappointed. Wave after wave of the boys cum splattered onto the side of Levi’s car as the boy shook and called out his name. If it hadn’t been for his previous orgasm hearting that would’ve definitely made Levi come in his own pants.

Once Eren settled down Levi slowly removed the rope from inside of him and stood back up. Eren waited a few more moments before doing the same. He looked pissed as he fixed his clothes. Levi didn’t understand the abrupt change in mood, but assumed it was just how Eren was. After tossing the rope into the back seat of the car Levi looked back at the massive load of cum that Eren had sprayed on the side of his car.

“You’ve made another mess, Mr. Yeager.”

“You seriously want me to lick my cum off you car?” Eren’s voice was even more pissed than his expression, if that were even possible.

“No, I want you to come to my house tomorrow morning and wash it off,” Levi said calmly.

“Are you serious?”

“Are you serious about turning your act around?”

“Will you fuck me if I do?”

“Quite insatiable, Mr. Yeager. My previous offer still stands. Once you get your act together I will consider rewarding you.”

Levi couldn’t make out what Eren mumbled under his breath.

“What was that, Mr. Yeager?”

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Good boy.” Levi reached into his car and pulled out a sticky-note and pen from his briefcase and wrote his address down before handing the note over to Eren. “I expect you to be there by 8am.”

“On a fuc– on Saturday?”

“Yes, Mr. Yeager. That won’t be a problem, will it?” Levi didn’t really care if it would or wouldn’t.

“No,” Eren mumbled in response.

“No, what?”

“No, sir.”

“Excellent, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

With that Levi got in his car and left Eren standing in the parking lot. The entire drive home instead of thinking about how badly he’d fucked up all he could think about was how badly he wanted to fuck Eren Yeager.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I don't plan making you wait longer than a week. Just gotta get my mind wrapped around where I want to take things when Eren comes to Levi's house for the first time. Any suggestions are definitely welcomed. Hope you guys liked this one and want to stay with me for another chapter.


	4. Chapter Four (New)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren comes over to wash Levi's car and they have breakfast and laundry room fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's your eruri free chapter four. However there was a good amount of core things I wanted to keep from the old chapter(s), like some quotes/text, the breakfast and the laundry room scenes, but I kept things between just Eren and Levi this time. I hope you'll all read and enjoy...if not I don't think I'll change it again.

As he pulled up in front of the headmaster’s house Eren couldn’t help thinking who the fuck gets up this early on a Saturday? Sadist, that’s who and after the shit that had gone down in the parking lot with Ackerman the night before he was pretty sure that’s exactly what the bastard was.

“Ugh,” Eren groaned and dropped his head on his steering wheel as he thought about how Ackerman had royally fucked up his plan.

Eren had spent the entire weekend mapping out how he’d get back at Ackerman for that “punishment” he’d given him and had even walked into school on Monday with a smile. He’d made sure to get into just enough trouble throughout the week to need another one of those “punishments” and had even showed up late to their first meeting to stick to the headmaster just a tad bit more. However, of course when Eren got there Ackerman decided he was in the mood to torture Eren in a different way that time. Even after coming three times– twice by masturbating after they had parted ways, Eren was still pissed that Ackerman had let him get all worked up just to toss him out of his office like trash. What was he getting out of toying with Eren like that? Did he know that Eren had stashed a spy cam in his flowerpot so he could record them in his office or was he really just trying to drive him insane?

So, after being left with the world’s worst case of blue balls Eren had decided to confront Ackerman in the faculty parking lot, but the fucking prick had the nerve to act like he had no idea what Eren was talking about. In the end Ackerman’s motives ended up not mattering because Eren had been so horny that he’d been willing to do anything to have the other man get him off. No matter how much he’d jerked off that week it still hadn’t been as good as when he’d been with the headmaster, so when he’d demanded Eren suck his dick in the parking lot Eren had only hesitated for a second. _What the fuck is it about this guy?_ Eren kept wondering. He’d slept with dozens of guys and not one of them had gotten him this fucking rattled, especially not just from blowing them. As cocky as it might sound Eren knew he was attractive and had used it to his advantage plenty of times, that’s why he couldn’t grasp why he was the one chasing Ackerman.

Eren was starting to wonder if the guy had some kind of Jedi Dick Tricks going on because it sure felt like Ackerman’s dick had some kind of mind control over him because even after he’d had him on his knees –twice, like his personal whore and had bent him over his car and fucked him with God only knew what, as soon as he’d left Eren in the parking lot all the boy could think about was how none of it had been enough. Eren still wanted more from him. As he headed back to his dorm that night he told himself regardless of his initial plan, his most important goal was to get Ackerman inside of him. He knew once he’d fucked him all the shit that was fucking with his head would disappear. Then he could expose the fucker for the asshole that he was.

So now here Eren was standing on Ackerman’s doorstep butt fucking early on a Saturday morning not so secretly hoping to exchange a car wash for sex. His father would be so proud. Eren laughed a little to himself at the thought before ringing the doorbell. The place was in a pretty nice neighborhood and a lot bigger than Eren had expected. Perhaps, Green Oak paid better than Eren realized.

“Good morning, Mr. Yeager,” Ackerman said as he opened the door.

“What’s good about it?” Eren snorted, as he looked away from the perfectly cared for flowerbeds under the front windows of the headmaster’s house.

Eren was surprised that even on a Saturday Ackerman was dressed like he had a meeting to go to. He had on a white dress shirt and cream colored slacks that looked tailored for his body. Once again Eren started to wonder about how well Green Oak paid the headmaster.

“Do you plan on coming inside, Mr. Yeager or just idling on my doorstep all morning?

“Uhh yeah.” Eren nodded as he headed into the house.

For some reason Eren’s brain had started to wander off to what other things he probably didn’t know about the headmaster and he’d gotten sidetracked. Once inside the house Eren could see that just like his office and his lawn Ackerman kept everything perfect and in it’s rightful place. It reminded Eren of his parent’s house, Eren kept the thought to himself since he hated their place with a passion. It always felt like a fake cut rather than a real home. His parents were only ever there if they wanted to throw a party to show off some stupid purchase they made and Eren was only there when the school sent him there for a holiday.

“I’m making breakfast, would you like anything?” Ackerman asked over his shoulder, as he headed down some random hall.

The question caught Eren completely by surprise. For one he’d been so caught up thinking about his parents that he had forgotten where he was again. Secondly, it just seemed fucking weird to have someone other than his housekeeper offering to make Eren breakfast.

“Breakfast, yes or no, Mr. Yeager?” Ackerman asked Eren again as they entered a massive, state of the art kitchen.

“Yeah, whatever?”

Eren really didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t eaten that morning, so he was hungry he just didn’t expect Ackerman to offer or to even care.

“Mr. Yeager, I would appreciate it if you considered my home an extension of my office and addressed me as such.”

And just like that the douche Eren had come to expect appeared. Eren couldn’t believe he’d ever entertained the idea that Ackerman actually gave two shits.

“Yes, sir,” Eren tried not to sound so sullen but was pretty sure he failed.

“Eggs and toast okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Eren offered the “proper” response without prompting that time.

“Scrambled?”

“Yes, sir.”

He just wanted to get this preamble bullshit over with so he could fuck Ackerman already. The thought alone had his dick getting hard in his skinny jeans. It was uncomfortable as son of a bitch and he couldn’t even remember why he’d decided to wear them. He figured it didn’t matter since he hoped he wouldn’t have to wear them too much longer. Eren sat at the breakfast bar and dicked around on his phone while Ackerman moved around the kitchen. With the exception of the hard-on forming in his jeans making sitting still almost unbearable the situation wasn’t as awkward as Eren had anticipated.

“Breakfast is ready, please but your phone away.” Ackerman said, as he came over to the counter and started laying things out in front of Eren.

There was butter, fruit, three different types of jelly, condiments for the eggs, and both a pitcher of orange juice and water. Again it reminded Eren of a typical spread his housekeeper would put out for him whenever he was home. It was actually nice gesture and for some reason that pissed Eren off. _Fucking asshole,_ he thought as he picked up his fork and went to attack the eggs. The headmaster cleared his throat loudly and looked at Eren with an expectant expression. _Fucking unbelievable._

“Thank you…sir,” Eren all but mumbled over to the man.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Yeager.”

Eren was pissed again so he ate in silence, forcing himself not to watch the way the headmaster’s lips wrapped around his fork or how the muscles in throat flexed as he drank his orange juice. Eren refused to acknowledge that something as simple as watching that asshole eat was turning him on. He decided to blame it on the fact that he was still horny from the night before and the memory of what had happened in the parking lot.

“I want you to clear the table before you get started on my car,” Ackerman said once they were finished with breakfast.

Eren stopped himself before he said what he really wanted to. This was ridiculous; not only did Ackerman think Eren was his whore he also assumed that he was his fucking maid. Did he not realize that Eren had several people to do shit like this for him at any given time when he was home. Then the words he’s said to Eren before came back to him; he knows who you are he just doesn’t care. _Fucking asshole,_ Eren thought again before getting up and starting to put away all the shit that _Ackerman_ had taken out. He could feel the headmaster’s eyes on him the whole time.

“Done,” was all Eren said after putting the last dish in the dishwasher.

“You could’ve done better.” With that Ackerman proceeded to go around the kitchen, re-cleaning what Eren had apparently missed. “Let’s hope you do a better job on my car,” he said once he was done.

“I don’t get a reward for this first?” Eren decided to see if he could get some relief without this whole car wash thing.

Ackerman just stared at him for several moments before slowly walking over and trapping Eren between himself and the kitchen counter.

“Do you think you deserve a reward, Mr. Yeager?” Ackerman eyes were practically fucking Eren right there as he spoke.

Eren nodded.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” Ackerman smirked over at him as he began to toy with the hem of Eren’s t-shirt.

“Yes, sir.”

Ackerman made Eren wait several more excruciating minutes while he thought things over.

“Well, I guess I can you something for your efforts.”

Before Eren could question what that something was the Ackerman dropped to his knees in front of him and began to massage the outline of his hard on in his jeans. That’s when Eren remembered why he chose the skinny jeans; they made his dick look even more incredible when it was hard. The world seemed to move in slow motion as the headmaster reached for the button on Eren’s jeans and swiftly undid it and tugged down his zipper. Eren wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen anything sexier than his headmaster kneeling before him. Ackerman stopped himself just as he was about to pull down Eren’s pants.

“Please…sir,” Eren needed this.

Ackerman nodded and went back to peeling Eren’s pants down his thighs, the downfall of skinny jeans. Ackerman massaged and kissed Eren’s dick through the soft material of his underwear and it was amazing, but not enough.

“More,” Eren begged as he reached out and ran a hand through the silky strands of Ackerman’s hair.

Ackerman took pity on him and reached back up and slid Eren’s underwear down his legs to rest mid-thigh with his jeans. Eren’s dick was leaking precum like a broken faucet, so the headmaster didn’t need any additional lubrication when he started to leisurely jerk Eren off. Eren kept his eyes fixed on the slender hand as it slid up and down his rigid shaft over and over. Then to Eren’s pleasant surprise Ackerman stuck his tongue out and flicked it against the head of his cock. It took everything in him not to spray the older man’s face with cum right then and there.

“I have to say, you taste quite delicious, Mr. Yeager,” Ackerman said as he continued to lick at the head of Eren’s cock.

Eren was about to pinch himself to prove that this was really happening, but then the headmaster surprised him again by sucking Eren’s cock into the warmth slickness of his mouth. This was definitely real; not even in his wildest dream could Eren have imaged something as incredible as having his cock in Ackerman’s mouth. The more of Eren’s cock Ackerman took into his mouth the more Eren thought he would die from the pleasure. He had to hold onto the counter for dear life when the head of his cock hit the back of the other man’s throat. The way the man worked Eren over with his mouth was almost proof that there was a God in Heaven.

“My balls…touch them…please,” Eren pleaded.

Ackerman did even better he pulled his mouth off of Eren’s dick and began to lick and suck on Eren highly sensitive sack while going back to using his hand to jerk Eren off. This was just too perfect –like everything else Ackerman did, and Eren knew he wouldn’t last much longer even though he wished he could last forever.

“I’m gonna come soon,” he warned.

“Come in my mouth,” Ackerman called out to him.

Ackerman quickly moved his mouth back to the head of Eren’s cock and began sucking him off even harder than before. The two met eyes for the briefest of seconds and Eren immediately began to come. He couldn’t believe the headmaster swallowed every drop.

“Oh my fucking God, that was–”

“–Only the beginning…if you continue to behave” Ackerman finished as he stood back up.

“I can’t believe you…” For some reason Eren didn’t feel comfortable finishing the sentence.

“Well, you still need to wash my car, so I thought I’d spare you from also having to do a half ass job mopping my floor,” Ackerman said as he reached back down and fixed Eren’s clothes.

Ackerman chuckled and it was such a strange sound to hear from such a stiff person in Eren’s opinion, but it seemed to suit the older man. Eren quickly covered up his own unexpected smile with a scowl for the insult.

“Don’t make that face, you know it’s true.”

Ackerman teased him and for the first time it didn’t piss him off. Eren chalked that up to the good mood his orgasm had put him in.

“So, where are your keys…Sir?”

“There in the brown bowl on the hall table by the front door.”

“Is there a specific car wash you want me to go to or does it not matter? Eren asked once he’d gotten the keys.

Ackerman looked confused by the question for several moments before a smile spread across his face. Eren didn’t like that smile, it was usually followed by having Eren do something that was beneath him.

“Mr. Yeager, you seemed to be mistaken. You will be washing my car by hand,” Ackerman explained as he joined Eren in the foyer.

“But–” Before Eren could say anything Ackerman cut him off.

“Mr. Yeager, you wouldn’t want to ruin a good morning, would you?? Especially after I just rewarded.”

Eren once again scowled at the arrogant asshole, but kept his mouth shut. He still had an ultimate goal he wanted to reach.

“Now, follow me,” Ackerman instructed.

Eren did as he was told. They ended up in the backyard, which was enclosed by a high fence with even taller trees on the other side of it.

“Perverts sure like their privacy,” Eren mumbled to himself.

The headmaster’s car was off to the side in the driveway. As they got closer to it the evidence of what they’d done the night before became easier for Eren to see. It was weird, but seeing the dried remanence of his cum splattered on the side of the headmaster’s car had him getting hard all over again. Eren was starting to wonder it he was just as sick as the other guy.

“Here you go.” The headmaster placed a bucket full of cleaning supplies by Eren’s feet. “Hose is right over there. I’ll be in my office, tap on the window when you’re finish or if you need anything,” Ackerman pointed to a large window that was facing the backyard.” And with not another word he left.

What was the point if he wasn’t even going to watch Eren do it? Eren considered just bailing; he’d gotten one really good orgasm already, but once again his dick protested. So, Eren went over to get the hose; the thing weighed a ton and he struggled with it for a good ten or fifteen minutes. Once Eren had the hose where he needed it for the car he filled up the bucket with water and half the bottle of the cleaning shit then went to the back of the car and started slapping it with the soaking sponge. He’d never washed a car by hand before so he tried his best to emulate the people he’d seen on TV.

By the time he’d made it to the front of the car all his best had gotten him was soaked with water and a back the was killing him. He swore repeatedly to himself as he made his away around to the infamous spot. Though some of the soapy water had begun to run down the side of the car he’d done everything he could to avoid that spot until the very end. He stared at it for a few minutes one last time before taking the sponge across it. After Eren was sure he had every inch of the car covered with soap he picked up the hose and rinsed it off as quickly as he could before he headed over to the window to let Ackerman know he was done.

“You didn’t dry it,” Ackerman’s voice was empty as he appraised the car. “That’s what the towels were for, Mr. Yeager.” The headmaster pointed to the pile of balled up towels Eren had tossed on the grass.

“The sun could–”

With nothing but a hand Ackerman silenced Eren. “Let me know when my car is dry, Mr. Yeager,” Ackerman’s tone seemed a bit more irritated than usual.

Eren groaned and snatched the towels off the ground and began aggressively wiping down the car. He was so mad that he had half a mind to pick up a rock from the garden and throw it through one of the stupid car’s windows. He just reminded himself that it would all be over soon and he’d finally get what he wanted. Once Eren had the car looking like it had just come off the dealer’s lot he went back over to the office window and let Ackerman know he was done…again.

“You should really try to do better in school, Mr. Yeager because if your parents ever lose their wealth there’s not much you can fall back on,” Ackerman said as he scrutinized the car.

Eren wanted to tell him to fuck off. He’d done his goddamn best, so what if there were smudges. Ackerman was the headmaster at a boarding school, not the fucking president. No one gave a shit about his car. Eren wanted to say all those things, but he didn’t.

“Alright, Mr. Yeager let’s go back inside.”

A surged of excitement ran through Eren’s body and his dick immediately started leaking again at promise of what those few words held. He quickly followed Ackerman back into the house. They stopped in the mudroom.

“Take your clothes off…I’ll put them in the dryer,” Ackerman instructed in his usual detached voice.

Eren was far from shy and quickly tore off his drenched t-shirt then began working on his jeans. His skinny jean theory was only reconfirmed when he heard Ackerman groan when caught a glimpse of the wet bulge that was once again filling out the front of Eren’s pants.

“Leave your underwear on…for now,” Ackerman instructed once Eren was out of his jeans and reaching for the waistband of his fitted boxer briefs.

“Anything you say…Sir.” Eren smirked up at him as he bent down to pick up his discarded clothes.

“Follow me.”

Eren followed the headmaster into his laundry room where he took Eren’s clothes and put them in the dryer like he said he would. Eren waited for him to lead them to another room in the house, but Ackerman just stood there with his hands braced on either side of the machine. It was so hard for Eren to resist the urge to say something, but he knew that Ackerman wanted to be in control and if that was the only way Eren could get what he wanted then so be it. He’d get the man back for it later.

“Eren, come here,” the older man called out to him softly.

Eren’s dick was throbbing by that point. That was the first time all day that Ackerman had used his first name and Eren couldn’t lie, there was something extremely sexy about it. Eren quickly went over to stand beside him and before he could even wonder what was going to happened next the headmaster had pulled Eren into his arms. Eren’s breath caught as Ackerman leaned into him and ran his nose up the side of his neck.

“You did a pretty good job with the car, I guess that means I owe you another reward. Would you like another reward, Eren?”

Eren moaned in response.

“I need you to say it, Eren.”

Ackerman slowly ran a hand up Eren’s side, stopping once he reached his nipple and beginning to massage it with the pad of his thumb. It took Eren’s brain several moments to make sense of what Ackerman was asking him.

“Yes,” Eren sighed as he wrapped his arms around the headmaster’s waist.

“Yes, what?” Ackerman’s voice was as harsh as the pinch he delivered to Eren’s nipple.

“Yes, sir,” Eren cried out in both pleasure and pain.

“Good boy,” Ackerman said before leaning down to kiss Eren’s abused nipple.

“Fuck,” Eren hissed.

“I’ll disregard that for now, Mr. Yeager because what I have planned for you will mostly certainly warrant some inappropriate language.”

Eren watched in utter fascination as the older man slowly pulled his nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it and tease it gently between his teeth. Eren wanted to reached between them and stroke his dick to take the edge off, but he knew Ackerman would stop him, so instead he reached between them and began palming the other man’s dick instead. Ackerman moaned around Eren’s nipple before leisurely beginning to trail kisses over to Eren’s other nipple and giving it the same treatment as the first. Eren loved every second of it; his nipples had always been sensitive and getting them sucked only made him harder.

“I want to taste you, Eren. Say I can taste you,” Ackerman spoke the words into Eren’s chest.

Was he really asking for permission? Of course he could taste him. After his first encounter with the headmaster’s mouth there was no way on earth Eren was going to turn down another blowjob from that man.

“Yes, fuck. Please,” Eren begged as he tried to grind himself against Ackerman.

“Turn around.”

“What?” Eren didn’t get it.

“You said I could taste you, so turn around.”

When it finally clicked in Eren’s head what Ackerman wanted to do to him Eren eagerly turned around. Ackerman slowly ran his hands up Eren’s leg to his hips then began to inch Eren’s underwear back down his legs for the second time that day. As the headmaster lowered Eren’s underwear he also lowered himself behind Eren. Eren’s legs started to tremble when he felt warm breath against his exposed ass cheeks.

“Has anyone else ever done this to you before?” Ackerman ask as he began gently caressing Eren’s ass.

“No…sir.”

Most of the guys Eren had hooked up had been too concerned with shoving their dicks up his ass. That’s usually how Eren preferred it –quick and dirty, but after having Ackerman blow him he really wanted to see what that mouth could do to other parts of him.

“Good, it’ll make this reward that much better.”

Ackerman leaned in and placed a kiss on one of Eren’s ass cheeks then the other then bottom of his spine followed by a trail of kisses down his middle of his ass.

“Lean forward,” Ackerman instructed.

Eren did as he was told and was so happy he did. The headmaster reached up and gently spread Eren’s ass for his viewing pleasure. Once he had the access he wanted Ackerman began lightly swirling the tip of his tongue around the entrance to Eren’s body. Eren moaned at the contact, which only made Ackerman lick at him greedily. He worked Eren’s ass over with his mouth almost as well as he had his dick. Hell, maybe even better.

“God, so fucking good, yes, yes,” Eren cried out over and over and that seemed to encourage the headmaster to probe inside of Eren with his tongue.

Eren collapsed onto the dryer and his knees buckled as Ackerman lapped and tongue fucked his ass. He needed to touch himself though, but he couldn’t reach in his position.

“Touch me,” he shamelessly begged Ackerman, “Touch my dick, please.”

He asked to ask several times before Ackerman actually heard him and pulled his face from between Eren’s cheeks. He stood up and pulled Eren up off the dryer then laid him down on the cold marble floor before going back to eating Eren’s ass. However this time he jerked Eren off while he did it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck I’m going to come,” Eren called cried.

Ackerman once again wrapped his lips around the head of Eren’s cock and caught his load. In that moment Eren’s wasn’t sure if he’d ever want to come anywhere else. It took twice as long for Eren to come down from that orgasm.

“Okay, you should probably get going. I need get some work done and with you here that will be impossible,” Ackerman said as he started to get up.

“But…” Eren protested as he stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Trust me, I want the same thing…but you haven’t even had one good week in school yet. Be a good boy and I’ll give you what you want.”

And as if it were the most completely natural thing the word to him Ackerman smiled then leaned in and tried to kiss Eren. It wasn’t natural for Eren and he quickly turned his face away. It had totally thrown him for a loop and when Ackerman leaned back and saw his expression it was obvious to him as well.

“Eren, are you okay?”

Eren didn’t know what to say. He wanted to ask him why he’d done that. All the times they’d fooled around and he’d never bothered to kiss him before, why try now?

“Eren?”

Ackerman reached out to cup Eren’s cheek but he turned away again. Eren wasn’t sure why but he didn’t like how things had progressed. This wasn’t about having breakfast together and making out in the laundry room; Eren had come here to get fucked. That was it. He needed to make that clear to Ackerman.

“What about you?” Eren gestured to the massive hard-on the headmaster was sporting in his fancy dress pants.

“I’ll take care of that later.”

“I could–” Eren tried to argue.

Ackerman held up his hand. “You truly are an insatiable one, Mr. Yeager,”

So he was back to “Mr. Yeager,”Eren thought.

“This was about showing you the rewards of following the rules, not about me.” Ackerman continued as he went to stand again, this time Eren didn’t stop him.

Instead he let the headmaster help him up. Then Ackerman gave him his clothes and waited for him to redress before leading them back to the front of the house. Eren wasn’t ready to leave, but he didn’t have a legitimate reason to ask to stay either. So, when Ackerman held the door open for him he left. Eren couldn’t stop thinking about the almost kiss the entire drive home. God, he really hated that guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for literally ALL the comments bad and good. Thank you for all the support when I got my all the negative backlash.
> 
> I really want the readers to like this story, but I also want to write a story that I like. Luckily for me I enjoyed writing this new chapter just as much as I did the other one. I hope you will continue to share you thoughts and opinions with me and understand that I respect them.
> 
> Not exactly sure what the hell I'm going to do with the next chapter(all I know is I want Eren in trouble again really soon so I can write some punishments), so if you want to put in your request start now hahaha.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi does a lot of thinking about Eren and has dinner with his sister. Afterwards he gets an unexpected visit from the boy that's been plaguing his thoughts. Eren's drunk and Levi's pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like I have to disclose this before people start reading (after the whole chapter 4 scandal). As I was writing this I decided that Levi needed to interact with/talk to someone other than Eren and decided to add Mikasa as his sister. It's barely a paragraph, but just in case you hate that theory or whatever that's your warning.

After Eren left Levi headed to his office and tried to get some work done since he wasn’t as eager to jerk off as he had been before he’d tried to kiss Eren in the laundry room. He sat at his desk for nearly two hours trying to focus on work, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his mind to focus on anything other than Eren. Why had he tried to kiss him? That was a big mistake. Everything going on between them was a mistake. When things had first started all he wanted to do was teach the little shit a lesson. Then when Eren had started propositioning him for more it had been about getting off at the kid's expense, but having him in Levi's home –also another mistake, had made things feel different. It had been a long time since Levi had had anyone in his home and cooked for them. Granted it had been a very simple breakfast it had still been more than what he'd done for anyone else in years. But it was clear from Eren’s reaction that trying to kiss him had been his biggest mistake of all.

Hours later he still couldn’t figure out why he’d done that. It had just seemed…natural. The day had just gone so well, especially since he hadn't had to put up with Eren's shitty attitude or poor behavior. The boy had actually been on his best behavior, which Levi assumed was do to his eagerness to have him inside of him. Levi had wanted to be inside Eren just as bad if not more, but had done his best to avoid that because he knew if he took things to that level with Eren that everything would become a thousand times more complicated then they already were. In retrospect he found that funny since almost kissing Eren had seem to do the exact same thing. Levi closed his eyes and tried to massage the headache that had formed out of his forehead to no avail. What was he doing preying on an impressionable kid? For what? Getting laid had never been a problem for him, so he didn’t need to use his students for that. What was it about Eren Yeager? Eventually he decided he didn’t want to think about it anymore. And, that’s why against his better judgment when his sister called and said she was in town and wanted to have dinner with him he had accepted. He’d do anything to distract him from Eren Yeager.

However, Levi instantly regretted his decision to come out with Mikasa. Her idea of dinner had been greasy fast food that almost clogged his arteries just by looking at it. Plus he still hadn’t truly stopped thinking about Eren.

“What’s going on with you?” she asked with a mouth full of French fries.

“There’s nothing going on?” Levi said as he toyed with the poor excuse for a salad in front of him.

“Bullshit, you always play with your food when you’re over thinking something.”

“You call this food?” Levi grimaced at the notion.

“Meh, maybe not” Mikasa shrugged, “but I do call what you’re doing avoiding my question. So spill it.”

As much as he hated it, his little sister could usually read him like a book. She was the only person he’d ever been close to and he usually didn’t mind talking to her about things that were bothering him. However his… _situation_ with Eren was one he couldn’t talk to anyone about, not even Mikasa.

“I don’t want to wait all day,” she said before picking up her soda and gulping down half the contents.

“Just frustrated over this thing with a kid at work.” That was close to the truth.

“Meh, I hate kids.” She chuckled.

“You just turned twenty-one; you’re still a kid in my eyes,” Levi pointed out.

“But, I’m not to the bartenders of the world and that’s what counts.” She winked at him.

“If you say so. Now can we please get out of here? I’m pretty sure I need a shower just from sitting in here.”

“Fine,” She said before shoving another handful of fries in her mouth and getting up.

After “dinner” Levi dropped Mikasa back at her hotel then headed back to his place. He’d been truly grateful she hadn’t asked to stay with him; he loved seeing her whenever she was in town, but preferred to have his house to himself. That thought brought the time he’d spent with Eren back to the forefront of his mind. Having him there earlier hadn’t been horrible…in fact it had been very pleasurable, especially for Eren in his opinion. The things he’d done with him in his kitchen and laundry room were probably the most exciting things to happen in Levi’s house since he bought it six years ago. The memory of how much the boy had come when Levi had sucked him off came back to him in a rush as he pulled into his driveway. And just like that he was hard as a rock and Eren was back on his mind, fucking kid was a pain in the ass even when he was around.

Once inside Levi headed up to his bathroom and got in the shower. He really wanted to get the greasy feeling off his skin and Eren Yeager off his mind. His skin was clean in not time, but no matter how high he turned the water he still couldn’t drown out his thoughts of Eren. He began to imagine what it would’ve been like if he had fuck him on the floor of his laundry room and his cock only grew harder. The image became more vivid in his mind as his hands travel downward to wash the lower half of his body. Before he knew it he had coated his dick with body wash and was stroking it to the fantasy of Eren Yeager riding him. He needed to stop. He knew it, but he just couldn’t. He was just about to spray his cum all over the shower wall when the excessive sound of his doorbell going off pulled him from his fantasy.

Levi quickly rinsed off, dressed, and headed back downstairs to see who it was at that late hour. Whoever it was they were ringing the bell like maniac and didn’t stop until he snatched open the door.

“Eren, what are you doing here?” Levi all but growled at his unexpected visitor even thought the seeing Eren made his cock even more excited than it had been in the shower.

“Why won’t you just fuck me already,” Eren’s words were slurred as he propped himself up on the doorframe and crookedly smirked at Levi.

“Have you been drinking?” Levi asked as he snatched the boy into the house by the front of his shirt then slammed the front door shut.

“Maybe…you gonna punish me with that big dick of yours if I have?” Eren asked as he reached out and started to feel around for Levi’s cock in his pajama bottoms. “Of course you sleep in silk pajamas,” Eren giggled to himself.

Levi gripped Eren’s wrist tightly until he winced and pulled his hand back.

“How’d you get here?” Levi demanded.

“I drove…obviously. Pretty dumb question for someone like you,” Eren said with the same sloppy drunken version of his usual smirk.

Levi was practically seeing red as he slammed the boy’s petite frame roughly against the door. “You drove while intoxicated?” Levi asked though he already knew the answer. “Why?”

“Duh, because I want you to fuck me,” the boy attempted lick his lips suggestively, “It was a few beers, what’s the big deal anyway?” Eren asked through random hiccups.

“The big deal is you could’ve gotten yourself or someone else fucking killed, you goddamn idiot.”

“So what if I did,” Eren shouted and shoved at Levi still slightly damp chest.

The words pissed Levi off to no end. He immediately pulled back his arm to slap some sense into the reckless little piece of shit, but Eren didn’t even flinch. He just stared at him, daring him with his eyes to do it, and that’s what stopped Levi. Hurting Eren wasn’t the right punishment for him. So instead he gripped the boy’s jaw hard enough to make his own hand hurt.

“You want to be fucked so badly, Mr. Yeager? Fine, let’s go.”

Levi didn’t wait for Eren to respond before he used the hand that was still gripping onto the front of his shirt to drag the boy upstairs and into his bedroom.

“Clothes off,” Levi ordered, as he shoved Eren onto his bed then began to strip out of his own clothes.

“But I thought you said–” Eren seemed to sober up enough to be confused by Levi’s demand.

“GET YOUR GODDAMN CLOTHES OFF RIGHT FUCKING NOW, YEAGER.” Levi shouted at him.

Eren only hesitated for a second before he started drunkenly fumbling to get out of his clothes. Those fucking skinny jeans would be the death of Levi. Eren flushed skin stood out in contrast to Levi’s sheets and it one of the sexiest things the older man had ever seen, but he was too pissed at Eren to truly appreciate it. Levi went over to his nightstand and snatched some lube and condoms from the drawer then tossed them on the bed, before turning back to Eren. The boy’s eyes were filled with lust as he tugged on his cock and played with his balls. Levi was surprised he could even get hard after he’d consumed God in Heaven only knew how much alcohol. Levi’s cock on the other hand had started to soften from anger.

“Suck my cock,” He demanded as he moved to stand closer to the edge of the bed.

Eren turned over on his side and scoot over to the side of the bed where Levi was standing and eagerly took him into his mouth. As mad as he was he couldn’t deny how amazing Eren’s mouth felt; it was like it had been specifically created for him. Levi slammed his hips against Eren’s face roughly over and over again until he started to choke, punishing his mouth in the exact way he planned to punish his ass.

“You’ll never learn, will you, Eren? No matter how many rewards or punishments I give you, you will never change.”

Levi didn’t even try to understand what Eren mumbled around his cock, just kept thrusting his cock into back of his throat until he was as hard as he could get without coming.

“Turn over and get your ass in the air,” He instructed as he pulled his cock from Eren’s mouth with and audible pop.

Eren quickly obliged. Levi’s mouth almost started to water as he got a look at Eren’s perfect little asshole and the memory of what it had been like to feast on it came back to him. Part of him wanted to shove his tongue back inside and feel Eren tremble from the pleasure his mouth gave him, but another more demanding part of him wanted to punish that perfect hole and that side won. Levi tore open one of the condoms he tossed on the bed, put it on, and then lubed up his dick. He considered shoving his cock inside of Eren without prepping him as double the punishment for his thoughtless actions, but decided not to for both their sakes. He lubed up two fingers and slowly slid them inside of Eren one at a time before stretching him out. Eren arched his back and moaned like an animal in heat.

“Does that feel good, Mr. Yeager?”

“God, yes so fucking good, please don’t stop.” Eren tugged at his leaking cock while he moved his hips back and forth to fuck Levi’s fingers.

“Oh I won’t stop, Mr. Yeager, not until you get what you want.”

Levi slipped his fingers from inside of Eren, who immediately began to whine from the lost, but stopped when he felt the slick head of Levi’s cock pressing against his opening.

“This is what you want, right? To have me fuck you, right, Mr. Yeager?”

“Yes, please sir. Fuck me. Fuck me,” Eren begged as he pushed himself back against Levi.

Levi slowly began to press the head of his cock forward more firmly against Eren’s hole.

“Fuck, it’s so fucking big,” Eren cried out, as the head of Levi’s cock started to force its way inside of him.

“But it’s what you want. You can take it.”

Levi placed his hands on Eren’s hips and began to pull them back towards him, causing his cock to slip deeper inside of the Eren’s body. By the time he was all the way inside of Eren both of them were panting and Eren was gripping the blankets for dear life. Levi only waited a few minutes for Eren to adjust to him before pulling back until only the head of his cock was still inside of Eren then slamming his full length all the way back into him. Levi repeated the motion until Eren’s body welcomed the invasion, then he began to pick up his speed and thrust harder into the boy’s svelte body. Eren screamed into the blankets and Levi wished he could’ve watched the different expression play across Eren’s face as fucked him, but this was a punishment and he had to fuck him like it.

Eventually Eren clumsily reached up and began jerking off again, but Levi quickly pulled his hand away and replaced it with his own. He jerked Eren off roughly, squeezing the head of his cock enough to cause pain a few times. He fucked Eren in the exact same way, mixing pleasure with pain until it was too much for him to handle.

“Not so hard or I’m going come too soon,” Eren whined beneath Levi as he thrust harder into him.

“You’re in my house, and you wanted me to fuck you, so I’ll fuck you however I want to,” Levi leaned in and growled into Eren’s ear.

Eren went to protest, but Levi switched his angle and hit his prostate.

“Fuck,” Eren cried repeatedly as he came all over Levi’s hand and bed before collapsing.

Levi didn’t let up, just kept drilling into Eren, punishing his ass relentlessly until the boy was whimpering and begging him to stop from all the overstimulation. Levi pumped into Eren a few more times before his own orgasm knocked the wind right out of him. When he was done he carefully pulled his cock out Eren’s well-used ass and headed to the bathroom to clean up. Once he was done he came back out and found Eren curled up on the bed softly snoring. The boy looked cold so Levi put him under the covers before heading down the hall to sleep in one of the guest rooms.

###

Eren woke up the next morning feeling thoroughly fucked and smiled to himself. If he would’ve known that getting wasted and showing up to Ackerman’s house unannounced was the way to get what he wanted then he would’ve done it a lot sooner. He crawled out of the unfamiliar bed and sluggishly located his clothes. His head was killing him…and so was his ass, but the latter had definitely been worth it. After he put on his clothes he headed downstairs to see where Ackerman was. From the smell of it he was in the kitchen. Eren smirked; sex with him had been so good that the guy was probably making him breakfast in bed.

“Morning,” Eren said with the same smirk as he came into the kitchen.

“Your keys are in the bowl by the front door,” Ackerman’s voice was cold and detached.

Eren watched as Ackerman plated his food then went and sit down at the breakfast bar.

“Nothing for me,” Eren teased.

“No, and I’d like to eat alone.” Ackerman held out an arm and gestured to the hallway Eren had just come from.

Was he really throwing Eren out…again? Why? It damn sure wasn’t because of the sex, because there was no way that hadn’t been amazing to him too; he’d come for like five minutes straight when he’d fucked Eren. So what was his problem?

“Are you mad I finally bested you at your own game?” Eren asked irritatedly.

“Not at all, Mr. Yeager.”

“Then what?”

Ackerman stood up from the bar and walked over to stare daggers into Eren. He’d never seen the guy so pissed off before. It was kind of scary.

“I’m done with you, Mr. Yeager. Last night I learned that you were willing to risk your own life to get your way and I don’t want to be a part of that. You got what you want, now get out of my house…and never come back.” Ackerman turned his back to him and went back to his breakfast.

Unbelievable. After all the shit this guy had done to Eren now he wanted to play the high morals card and it was over something so stupid. It wasn’t like Eren had never had a few drinks and driven home before.

“You know what, fuck you,” Eren shouted at the hypocrite.

“You already have, now please leave.” Ackerman said calmly before taking a bite out of his food.

Eren just turned and stormed back to the front of the house. He grabbed his keys and wrench open the front door making sure to slam the motherfucker as hard he could as he left. _Fuck Ackerman._ He didn’t give two shits about Eren. All Ackerman had wanted to do was use him for sex. Eren didn’t care though because that’s all he had wanted from the pompous asshole anyway. Good fucking riddance. Eren had finally gotten what he wanted, and didn’t have to waste time trying to seduce the prick anymore. He needed to focus on the next part of his plan anyway, destroying Ackerman’s career. However as Eren drove back to his dorm he couldn’t stop thinking about why Ackerman kept pretending to give a fuck about him when all he did was throwing him away when he didn’t do what he wanted. _Fucking asshole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I usually don't include both character's POVs in the same chapter, but I really wanted the last part of the chapter to come from Eren's POV but felt it was too short to need it's own separate chapter. Hope you enjoyed and leave a comment below.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren confronts Levi and ends up being punished for his reckless behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been dealing with major insomnia this week, so that's why I keep popping up with updates so quickly. Not sure if always be this way, but until I can sleep properly you guys will probably get more to read sooner rather than later.

Eren had been in a shitty mood everyday since he’d left Ackerman’s house Sunday morning. Eren had thought after he slept with Ackerman he’d finally be able to get him out of his system, but it had felt like the opposite. Now it felt like all he did was think about the asshole and the thing that pissed him off the most was that his thoughts weren’t exclusively about sex anymore. He couldn’t even really think of his revenge plan anymore. Granted he still hated the son of a bitch and his body still craved him like he was water or fucking air and he had had to begrudgingly think about Ackerman just to come several times when he’d jerked off that week. But after that day he found himself wanting to actually talk to the headmaster, okay more like yell at the prick for fucking with his head once again but still that was more than he usually wanted from him.

Eren figured he’d get his chance to call the headmaster out on his bullshit on Friday at their next meeting, but as he pushed opened the door to the headmaster’s office he saw the older man gathering his things to leave, which made no sense because Eren wasn’t even late this time.

“Where are you going?” Eren asked as he stepped inside the office and closed the door behind him.

“Home.” Ackerman didn’t look at him when he spoke.

“What about our meeting?”

“There won’t be any more meetings, Mr. Yeager.”

“Why not?”

“Because like I told you before…I’m done with you.” Ackerman continued to put away things like Eren wasn’t even there.

The reminder of what Ackerman had said to him that last time they’d seen each other had Eren fucking livid instantly.

“What the fuck is your deal, Ackerman?” Eren shouted at him as he slammed a tight fist down on his desk.

Ackerman continued to ignore him and it only pissed him off more.

“It was a few lousy drinks. I’m still alive,” Eren said casually.

“But, what if you weren’t?” Ackerman looked at him for the first time. “Do you know what happens when you die, Mr. Yeager? You leave a shitload of people that care about you behind.”

The look on Ackerman’s face when he spoke seemed like a bad memory had crossed his mind. Eren told himself he didn’t care. This was probably all just some more bullshit to guilt trip Eren into changing his behavior. Eren refused to fall for it; he wasn’t going to change for anyone, regardless of how amazing the sex had been.

“You are so full of shit. You have no problem bending me over your desk and spanking me, or having me suck your dick, or shoving random shit up my ass in the faculty parking lot, and fucking my brains out at your house, but you need to get all high and mighty because I had a few fucking beers and drove to your house? Your fucking moral compass is so fucking screwed up.”

“Perhaps you’re right, Mr. Yeager.” Ackerman turned away from him and began putting on his jacket.

“That’s all you’re going to say?” Eren walked over and got right in his face. “No lecture about safety or some other bullshit?”

“What else is there to say?” It was clear from his tone that Ackerman was starting to get irritated.

“How about you say why you keep pretending to care about me when we both know all you want is the same thing that I do, _sex_. The only people that give a shit about me are they people my parents pay to and last time I checked you weren’t on that payroll.”

Ackerman’s gaze was one of pure fury as he reached out gripped Eren by his uniform tie.

“As hard as this might be for you to believe, Mr. Yeager, I care about all of my…students, even you.”

Students didn’t seem like it had been the word the headmaster initially planned to use, but Eren couldn’t think of anything else the man would call him other than possibly his whore. Yes, perhaps Ackerman wanted to say he cared about all his whores, even Eren. Maybe students and whores were synonymous for Ackerman and Eren was just one of many to him. Maybe he had weekly meetings with dozens of other people. The idea pissed Eren off even more. Thinking about Ackerman with others made Eren’s hands tighten into fists. He wasn’t sure if he hated the idea more so because it meant that other’s got to experience the same mind-blowing pleasure at Ackerman’s hand as he had or because it only reiterated how irrelevant he was in the man’s life.

“Yeah, right. You totally care about all of your _students_ ,” Eren put extra emphasis on the word, “That’s why every time you’re done with me you toss me aside like an old cum sock? Bull fucking shit.”

“Mr. Yeager, you’re in _my_ office and I suggest you start using language that reflects your surroundings,” Ackerman’s voice was low and angry.

Eren knew he was starting to get under the older man’s skin. _Good_ , Eren thought. He wanted him pissed. When Ackerman got pissed he usually took out his frustration in a very sexy way and Eren preferred that to the conversation they were currently having.

“And if I don’t change my language, what will you do to your naughty little boy, Headmaster Ackerman?” Eren continued to goad the man.

“Mr. Yeager, I’m not in the mood for your games.”

“Well maybe you’re in the mood to suck my dick? Or maybe you’re in the mood to bend me over and shove your tongue up my–”

Eren didn’t get a chance to say the last word because Ackerman pulled him in by his tie and crashed their lips together. Eren tried to push the older man away, but for some reason his arms wouldn’t put up the fight he wanted them to. Ackerman bit Eren’s lower lip which made him cry out, giving the headmaster full access to Eren’s mouth. He used the hand he wasn’t using to hold Eren’s tie to cup the back of his head and pull him closer as his tongue sought out Eren’s. The sensation caused an involuntary moan to slip from Eren’s mouth. Why was Ackerman so fucking incredible with his mouth? It wasn’t long before Eren lost his will to resist and was kissing him back.

Ackerman pulled the hair that brushed the back of Eren’s neck as their mouths sought one another desperately, biting, licking, and almost devouring each other. Eren had never experienced a kiss like it before, part of him was almost terrified that if he let it end everything else in his world would follow suit so when Ackerman began to pull away Eren fought it him on that harder than he’d fought for anything before.

“Eren Yeager, you are _mine_ until you graduate. And I never have or will just toss you away.”

The way Ackerman said “mine” and the intensity of the look he gave Eren was too much for him to handle and he had to look away. Ackerman let go of Eren’s tie and reached up to grip his jaw, forcing Eren to look at him.

“Do you understand me, Eren?”

“Yes,” Eren’s response was almost automatic.

“Yes, what?” Ackerman growled and tightened his grip on Eren’s jaw.

“Yes, sir.”

“And if you ever put yourself or anyone else in that kind of danger again I will beat you until you can’t sit for a month…and I won’t use my hand.”

Eren notice Ackerman eyeing a set of wooden paddles hanging up on one of his walls. The idea of being paddled actually made Eren hornier, and he wondered if he could get Ackerman to do it without the whole drinking and driving thing.

“Do you understand?” Ackerman asked again.

“Yes, sir,” Eren said with a nod.

“Good boy.”

Ackerman crashed his lips against Eren’s again, but this time Eren didn’t resist. He let the older man claim his mouth for his own. They kissed until they were both breathless and so hard Eren expected their zippers to give way.

“I want to fuck you,” Ackerman whispered as he broke the kiss.

Eren just nodded like the desperate cock whore he apparently had come. He still hated that Ackerman brought out that kind of need in him.

“Not here.” Ackerman stepped back. “I’m still royally pissed about your behavior for last weekend and the language used in my office today most certainly has earned you a punishment. So, you’ll come to my house and I’ll deal with you there.”

Eren nodded again and followed Ackerman out to the staff parking lot where he’d blown him and let him fuck him with– Eren was tired of not knowing what had been up his ass that day.

“Uhh…what did you use to…you know…against your car last week?”

What the fuck was wrong with Eren? He wasn’t the sheepish type, but just like when they’d been in Ackerman’s kitchen and he had been trying to say something about the older man swallowing his cum he felt tongue tied and flustered. It was probably because both things Eren hadn’t expected or really been accustomed to so they made him feel like a sexual novice.

“My exercise rope,” Ackerman said casually.

Finally having the knowledge sent a shiver down Eren’s spine and around to his cock. God, he couldn’t wait to get to Ackerman’s house to take his “punishment” then get fucked or in whatever order the headmaster planned to dish it out.

“Take out your cock,” Ackerman instructed once they were in the car.

Eren willingly complied. His cock was hard and leaking like it always seemed to be whenever he was with or even thought about Ackerman.

“I want you to stroke it until we get to my house…but don’t you dare come in my car. Do you understand?”

Eren nodded even though he wasn’t sure he could keep that promise. He was practically ready to explode already.

“Use your words, Mr. Yeager.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren said as he slowly began to run his hand over his stiff cock.

He didn’t take it into his hand just yet because that would be too overwhelming and he’d probably start shooting his load instantly. Instead he used his palm to rub and caress the underside from the base up to the head. Even that light touch made him moan.

“Stroke it,” Ackerman instructed when they stopped at a red light.

Eren slowly wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock and began to leisurely drag his hand up and down his shaft. He watched Ackerman the whole time. The headmaster stared at Eren’s dick, licking his lips and gently gripping his own erection through his pants. When the light changed Ackerman put his attention back on the road and his hands back at ten and two. Eren continued to jerk off, stopping only to lift up and push his jeans down some so he could massage his balls with his other hand.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about while you jerk off, Eren.”

“I’m thinking about how much I want your cock in my mouth…sir.” He tacked on the last bit just for fun.

Ackerman groaned in the driver seat.

“I’m thinking about how hot it would be to have you lick my tight little ass on your breakfast bar.” Eren moaned and started stroking himself faster.

“That’s very naughty of you, Eren. That counter is for eating,” Ackerman actually let out a little chuckle.

“You would be eating something,” Eren said with his own little laugh.

“What else are you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking about you fucking me with your rope again.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes,” Eren hissed as he squeezed the head of his cock a little harder on one of his upward strokes.

“It’s on the back seat…why don’t you get it and fuck yourself with it.”

Eren’s eyes popped wide at Ackerman’s words.

“Now, Eren.”

Eren quickly undid his seatbelt and reached into the back of the car and grabbed the rope off the seat, then turned back around and shoved his pants even further down his legs so he could have better access to his backdoor.

“Put your seatbelt back on, Eren,” Ackerman said sternly without even looking at him.

Eren did as “Safety Dan” instructed then spread his legs and slipped the hand he’d been using to rub his balls lower to probe his ass. He used some of the precum that had been oozing from his cock head to make his finger slick enough to get in.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Eren cried as he wrapped his other hand back around his cock and started to pump it again.

They stopped at another red light and Ackerman reached over and took the rope out of Eren’s lap and began to suck on the handle. It was so fucking hot, Eren was almost jealous of the little piece of wood.

“Here,” Ackerman said as he handed the rope back to Eren when the light changed.

Eren took the rope and replaced the finger he had inside of him with it. At first he fucked himself slowly, imagining it was Ackerman sliding in and out of him, despite how significantly smaller the handle was compared to the headmaster’s cock. Eventually Eren started moving the handle in and out of him with more urgency and fisting his cock more desperately. He was so close to coming.

“That’s enough. We’re here,” Ackerman said as he turned into his driveway and cut the car’s engine.

Eren tugged as his cock a few more times.

“Let it go or you’ll regret it,” Ackerman said before getting out of the car.

Eren quickly let go of his aching cock and sloppily righted his own clothes before getting out of the car and following the other man into his house. Ackerman led them straight up to his bedroom.

“Strip,” he ordered Eren as he slowly began to remove his own clothes.

Eren ripped off his clothes like they were made of paper. However, the ever-graceful Ackerman remove his clothes with no rush and even folded them up and placed them in a chair in one of the corners of the room. Eren shook his head. Once his clothes were neatly put away Ackerman came and sat at the foot of the large bed.

“Kneel.” He pointed to the space between his parted legs.

Eren did as he was told. The minute he was within arms reach of Ackerman’s massive hard cock he reached out for it, but the headmaster stopped him. He reached out and cupped Eren’s face almost too gently in Eren’s opinion.

“I’m doing this for your own good.”

Before Eren could question it Ackerman once again surprised him with a kiss. It wasn’t demanding or angry like the previous one, but soft and almost loving, which was stupid because there was no way Ackerman loved him. Still Eren kissed him back and tried to mimic the gentle kiss on his side. It felt strange to him, but not completely in a bad way just in a weird as fuck way. Eventually they pulled apart to catch their breaths.

“Now, for your punishment I want you to suck my cock.”

Eren reached out for Ackerman’s cock again, but once again was stopped.

“Almost forgot.”

Ackerman got up and went over to his nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. He rummaged around for few moments before turning back around with what looked like a purple colored egg attached to a string and plastic box and a bottle of lube.

“You will suck my cock with this inside of you,” He held up the egg, “and you will not touch yourself the entire time. If you do I will not fuck you for a week. Do you understand?”

Eren wished he didn’t. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now bend over so I can put it in.”

Eren got on all fours on the plush carpet and presented his eager ass to Ackerman and waited for him to put the little egg inside of him. First Ackerman lubed up his ass and fingered him for a little bit, but when Eren started moaning and trembling Ackerman pulled his fingers out and plopped the egg in. It felt nothing like the rope handle and Eren squirmed from the weird sensation.

“My cock his waiting, Mr. Yeager.” Ackerman said as he sat back down on the edge of the bed.

Eren sat back on the heels of his feet and the egg shifted inside of him.

“Fuck,” he hissed the word.

“We’ll get to that later, right now you need to show me how sorry you are for all your bad behavior.” Ackerman stroked his cock in front of Eren’s face.

Eren quickly stuck out his tongue and began running the tip up and down Ackerman’s shaft, swirling it around the head.

“Good boy, show me how sorry you are.” Ackerman repeated as he ran his fingers through Eren’s short brown hair.

Eren slowly pulled the head of Ackerman’s cock between his lips and began to bob up and down on it, slurping and teasing the little opening at the top with his tongue while he stroked the rest of his length. Eren had almost forgotten the egg was inside of him until it started to vibrate. He had to pull off of Ackerman’s cock to avoid choking from the shock.

“Ahh,” Eren screamed into Ackerman’s thigh as he gripped the edge of the bed.

“Eren, I’m starting to think you’re not very sorry and that I won’t be able to fuck you at all,” Ackerman teased as he went back to stroking his own cock.

Eren forced himself to recover and pulled the arrogant bastard’s hand out of the way and began to suck his cock like his life depended on it. He nearly choked himself twice trying to take the massive dick into is throat from that angle, but he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was break Ackerman’s will power so he would fuck him again. Ackerman moaned and thrust his hips up into Eren’s face repeatedly as he continued to run his fingers through Eren’s hair.

“Perhaps you really are sorry,” Ackerman said before increasing the vibration in Eren’s ass.

Eren tried his hardest to ignore it, but it felt so goddamn good. His was bobbing between his legs, leaving smears of precum on his thighs. Eren was close to coming without even needing to touch himself. And as if he could sense that Ackerman pulled Eren’s mouth off his cock and turned the egg off.

“On the bed,” Ackerman ordered.

Eren crawled up onto Ackerman’s bed shakily and collapsed on his side. He was sure if he even breathed to hard he would come everywhere. Ackerman turned around and gently rolled Eren on to his back and spread his legs then slowly tugged at the wire that was attached to the egg that was still inside of Eren until it popped free from his body. Eren gasped in response. Soon he felt Ackerman’s body moving on top of his until they were face to face. He kissed Eren again and it was rough and needy like the first time. Eren kissed him back without much of a second thought. They ground their bodies together, rubbing their slick cock against each other’s stomachs. It felt good but it wasn’t enough for either of them.

Ackerman leaned over and reached into the top drawer of the nightstand and grabbed a condom and quickly put it on. Eren watched excitedly as the man lined his cock head up with Eren’s well-prepared ass, thanks to the purple little egg. When Ackerman pushed forward Eren’s body accepted him with almost no problem, but Ackerman still went slow. At least at first, but eventually he was pounding in and out of Eren with no abandon. Eren wrapped his arms and legs around Ackerman’s back and legs and held on for the ride.

“Your ass feels so fucking good squeezing around my cock, Eren. It’s fucking perfect. Just look at how well you take my dick.” Ackerman leaned back and lifted Eren’s hips up so he could see the thick cock sliding inside of him.

It was the greatest fucking thing Eren had ever seen in his entire life and hearing Ackerman talk like that was so goddamn sexy. Eren played with his nipples to avoid touching his cock, but after awhile that wasn’t enough and he really needed to come.

“Sir, please can I touch myself? I need to come,” Eren begged as Ackerman pounded into him harder.

“No,”

Eren almost started to cry, but then he felt Ackerman’s hand slide around his cock and begin to pump his cock hard and rough copying how he fucked him. Eren came almost instantly and when his ass tightened around the headmaster’s cock the older man soon followed suit. When they were done Eren’s cum had sprayed all over their stomachs, Eren’s chest, and chin. Ackerman pulled out of Eren and used his tongue to clean up the cum that Eren had gotten all over himself.

“You really do know how to make a hell of a mess, Mr. Yeager.” Ackerman said before licking his lips and getting up and heading into his adjoined bathroom.

Eren smiled to himself for some stupid unknown reason. Then he yawned and forced himself to climb out of the bed even though he didn’t really want to go.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ackerman asked when he came out of the bathroom and found Eren putting on his clothes.

“Getting dressed, so I can go back to the dorms.”

“No you most certainly are not, Mr. Yeager. I am not done with you.”

“What?”

“Your punishment is not over. In fact I’m sure it will take the entire weekend to have you thoroughly redeemed. So why don’t you join me for a shower and afterwards I’ll make dinner.”

Eren was utterly baffled, but as badly as he wanted to say no he couldn’t bring himself to. Especially not if it was going to lead to more orgasms like the ones he been having thanks to the headmaster.

So instead of saying “no” Eren said the thing that seemed to always lead to pleasure when he was with Ackerman, “Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like how this turned out (so if you hated it, tough cookies). I wanted to bring back the sexy and I totally feel like I did.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi starts to reflect on the things Eren's told him and tries to use their weekend together to get through to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I tried hahaha. Read and let me know what you think in the comments.

Levi had made it nearly a week without giving into his urge to see–and fuck Eren again. So, when Friday had come he’d actually been foolish enough to think that Eren wouldn't show up for their cancelled meeting and he’d be able to just go home. But true to his defiant nature Eren showed up even though Levi had told him they were through. Part of Levi had been grateful Eren had done that. Another part could only think about the hole they'd ended up digging just a little deeper for themselves. Especially, when Levi had brought Eren home and demanded he stay the weekend with him. But hearing Eren say no one cared about him, not even Levi had upset the older man more than he’d ever expected.

Levi glanced over at the sleeping boy curled up beside him and wondered how horrible the people in his life had to be to let him ever think that he didn’t matter to them. Levi had to include himself in that deplorable category and the thought disgusted him. Eren’s words came back to him, _“_ _every time you’re done with me you toss me aside like an old cum sock.”_ Levi hadn’t realized that’s what he was doing or think about how his actions could’ve been affecting Eren. It was just that whenever they had finished with one of their “meetings” he need to get away from the guilt, which meant getting away from Eren. He’d thought he’d been doing the right thing; never once considering that it could be hurting Eren.

In fact Levi had never thought anything hurt Eren. The boy had been in and out of his office for years for fights, both physical and verbal and not once had Levi ever seen a sign that any of that had affected him on any kind of deeper level. Levi began to wonder how long Eren had felt like no one cared and if all those times Eren had gone out of his way to get in trouble had been cries for attention–no affection. Levi thought about Eren coming to his house drunk the previous weekend. Had that incident been just another attempt for Eren to get someone in his life to notice him, to care about him?

Levi reached out and brushed some hair from Eren’s forehead, but it was so silk and short that it immediately fell back into place. As Eren continued to softly snore beside him Levi continued to reflect on all the various offenses that had gotten Eren sent to his office over the years. Not once did either of his parents come to the school to discuss things. However, on several occasions they’d sent a lawyer to pay for some kind of damage he’d caused. The only school functions Levi had seen them attend were the ones for alumni and benefactors. He wasn’t even sure if they’d even dropped Eren off at school for the beginning of the year or picked him up at the end. Eren was no doubt a pain in the ass and an arrogant little shit, but he was still a kid and every kid should have someone in their life that cares about them.

The idea that the boy’s behavior might have come from something deeper than Eren just being another rich, entitled, brat made Levi feel even guiltier about what he’d been doing. Like always Levi thought about ending things. Perhaps, Eren should be meeting with a counselor or therapist instead of him. He considered telling Eren that and how it would go over. He was almost certain the boy wouldn’t go. Eren would probably just become more resentful. He’d think Levi was trying to toss him away again, even though in reality he just wanted to get him help. Eren might even do something more reckless than the drinking and driving and Levi couldn’t risk that.

But what could he do? It wasn’t like he could keep _this_ thing between them going on forever just to keep Eren from doing something stupid. Graduation would soon be upon them and then Eren would be off to university in the fall. Things would have to end eventually, but eventually hadn’t come yet. Maybe he could get through to Eren before graduation. How though? Before Levi could think about the answer Eren stirred beside him, reaching out and running a hand across his waist and then down the front of his pajama bottoms.

“You up yet?” Eren mumbled as he squeezed Levi’s cock through the silk.

Levi moaned and placed hand over Eren’s. He immediately wanted to be inside of the boy, but he knew they should talk first. So, he slowly moved Eren’s hand up to his bare chest and pressed it flat over his heart, for no particular reason…it just felt right there.

“Eren, we need to talk,” he spoke softly.

Eren moaned and arched into Levi’s side, pressing his erection into the older man’s hip. “Talk later, fuck now.” Eren kissed Levi’s arm and began moving his hand back down to Levi’s slowly hardening cock.

“No, we need to talk, now.” Levi stopped the wandering hand.

“Why?” Eren huffed and rolled away onto his back.

Levi took a deep breath and sat up. He still wasn’t sure how to deal with this situation. Things seemed more delicate…Eren seemed more delicate in his eyes.

“Eren, I am worried about you.”

“Thought you already played that card,” the sarcasm was evident in the younger man’s voice.

“I’m not playing any type of cared. I’m worried about you and–”

“Don’t be. I don’t need you to worry about me. All I need you to do is fuck me,” Eren spat and rushed to get out of Levi’s bed.

Eren was completely naked and Levi’s cock was eager to comply, as he followed Eren out of bed.

“Eren, you need to listen to me.” Levi tried to explain.

He stayed on his side of the room, hoping the space would help the boy feel more comfortable.

“That’s where you’re wrong. I don’t have to do a damn thing,” Eren shouted as he yanked up his underwear and began searching for the rest of his clothes. “I am not your goddamn prisoner. This is all just a game and I can leave whenever I want.”

Eren was definitely right about the last part. Levi couldn’t keep him there, but he didn’t want him to go. Partly because he was scared of what he might do while he was so obviously upset but more so because he wasn’t ready for the weekend he’d promised them both to come to an end.

“Why do you keep ruining this?” Eren found his jeans and pulled them on. “Isn’t it obvious by now that I’ll suck your cock without all the lying?”

“Eren, I’m not lying. I do care about you,” Levi kept his voice calm.

“Bull fucking shit.”

Eren stalked over and shoved Levi hard in the chest. Levi hadn’t been expecting it so he stumbled backwards slightly. Levi gave Eren a pass because he was starting to understand why the boy acted the way he did, but deep down he wanted to throw him down on his bed and fuck some manners into him.

“Don’t try to play me, Ackerman. You don’t care about me and you don’t want me,” Eren shouted as he stared daggers into Levi. “All you want to do is use me. But guess what you’re not the first person and you won’t be the last. ”

Eren continued to shout and when he shoved Levi again the man was better prepared for it. It was a major reality check for Levi to hear what he’d been thinking for sometime come from Eren’s lips. He was using the boy…or at least that’s how it had started. He didn’t feel that way anymore, but Eren didn’t see that. Even though he knew Eren was okay Levi’s heart had nearly sunk when he found out the boy had put his life in danger just to come to his house. Then there was the fact that he had nearly gone through withdrawal thinking about not seeing or touching Eren that past week.

“We both know I’m just someone you like to mindfuck before you actually fuck,” Eren said as he began to pace around the bedroom.

“Eren, I assure you that’s not what this is to me…what you are to me.”

“Well, what is this to you?” Eren challenged him.

Levi still wasn’t sure what Eren was to him. What could he be to him? He was his student and no matter how many times they fucked that wasn’t going to change until after Eren graduated and even then there was still almost no chance that they could be anything serious. Eren was young and would eventually grow tired of whatever this thing was that they had anyway. The thought of Eren moving on and being with other men almost made Levi want to keep the boy from ever leaving Green Oak…or his bedroom.

“Oh the know-it-all headmaster doesn’t know what to say? How about you tell me where my shirt is then? Because if you’re not going to fuck me I’m leaving.”

Levi really didn’t think Eren wanted to go, but because of all the hang-ups he had it was like he couldn’t justify staying without it being about sex. Levi hated to think that sex was the only way he could get through to Eren, but nothing else had worked so far.

“On your knees,” Levi abandoned his calm, soft voice for one of authority.

“What?” Eren eye’s popped like the usually did when Levi delivered a surprise order.

“I told you this weekend was about me punishing you. Do you think you’re just going to walk out of here without being properly dealt with? Now on your fucking knees,” Levi commanded as he reached out and grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair.

Levi watched patiently as Eren pretended to resist for several moments before eventually giving in and kneeling in front of him. The emotions swirling around in the boy’s beautiful emerald eyes were a mix of lust, hate, and what looked like relief. A large part of Levi felt horrible for having to treat him like this.

“Who is in charge when you are in my home, Mr. Yeager?” Levi asked as he stood above Eren’s kneeling form.

“You are…sir,” Eren mumbled.

“Exactly.”

Eren looked utterly shocked when Levi knelt down in front of him. He slowly loosened his grip on Eren’s hair and let his hand fall to the back of his neck.

“I am in charge here, Mr. Yeager, so that means what I say goes. Whether you like it or not I care about you,” Levi cupped Eren’s cheek with his other hand, “and if I have to punish you to make you believe it then so be it.”

Levi gripped the back of Eren’s neck and roughly pulled his mouth against his. Though his hold on Eren was firm Levi kissed him gently. Eren put up some resistance at first but eventually he came undone and kissed Levi back. Levi drank in every moan as he licked his way into Eren’s mouth. Once their tongue touched it was hard for Levi to remain gentle, but he knew he had to in order to make Eren understand how he felt, even if he still couldn’t put an exact label on it. He’d always been so rough and demanding with Eren’s body before he needed to change that and then perhaps the boy would listen to him.

Levi slowly stood back up, dragging Eren up with him and pulling him into his arms.

“I care about you, Eren Yeager and I will show you in the only way that seems to get through to you.”

Levi led Eren back to his bed before he slowly undressed him and laid his small frame out before him. He kissed every inch of Eren’s body from his forehead, to the soles of his feet. He smiled when Eren squirmed and giggled. Who knew the little shit could be ticklish, Levi thought. As Levi worked his way back up Eren’s body by making of trail of kisses up his leg and inner thigh he marveled in how hard Eren’s cock became just from his kisses. He carefully reached out and began to stroke it, playing with the sticky beads of precum that had already started to form at the head. Eren moaned and arched up into his hand. Levi moved up further and swirled his tongue around Eren’s full sack before sucking each of his testicles into his mouth. Eren continued to cry out and buck above him.

“Please…suck my cock,” Eren begged.

“Please, what?” Levi asked before surprising the boy and running his tongue over Eren’s tight asshole.

“Oh, God. Please, sir?”

Levi pulled the head of Eren’s cock into his mouth and began to suck gently, while massaging Eren’s eager entrance. He only stopped for a brief moment to get the lube out of his nightstand, so he could prep his fingers. Eren whined for him the whole time, but when he started to press a finger inside of him the needy whining turned into pleasured moaning. Eren’s body was still ripe from the night before, so Levi was able to add a second finger rather quickly. Levi sucked Eren’s cock as far back into his throat as he could while fingering him slowly until the boy started to tremble beneath him.

Levi leisurely pulled off Eren and crawled up to his mouth. Kissing him gently like he had when they had been kneeling on the floor. That time Eren didn’t resist at all, in fact he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck to keep them connected longer.

“I want you,” Levi admitted, as they broke apart even though he had no idea what that truly meant or how it would work.

Eren just leaned up and kissed him again. Levi knew that sex wasn’t the best way to deal with this situation, but it worked for them…for the time being.

“Ride me,” He told Eren, as he rolled off of him and onto his back.

Eren sat up and quickly removed Levi’s pajama bottoms and underwear. Afterwards he reached over into the nightstand and grabbed a condom and swiftly used that it and the lube Levi had already taken out to get Levi’s cock prepped for one of his top fantasies involving Eren Yeager. Once Eren had him ready he straddled him and just ground his ass over Levi’s stiff cock until they were both moaning.

“I need to put it in,” Eren moaned as he ground himself harder on Levi.

“Do it,” Levi granted him permission.

Eren leaned up, balancing himself with one hand on the pillow behind Levi’s head. He used his other hand to position Levi’s throbbing cock at his opening then began to sit back and slowly take Levi into his body. Once he was fully inside of Eren Levi had to blink back the stars that filled his vision. Above him Eren sat there impaled on his cock while the older man stroked his thighs and waited for him to move. He somehow felt that this should go at Eren’s pace. However, Eren didn’t make him wait long. The boy slowly began to rise and fall above him; taking all of him then pulling off until just the head remained.

“That’s it. Ride it slow, baby,” Levi whispered, as he watched Eren in awe.

Eren moaned and did as he was told and as a reward Levi jerked him off. Eren called for God and maybe a few other deities above as he immediately began to spray cum all over Levi’s stomach, chest, and even face. Levi didn’t stop stroking Eren until he was certain there was not single drop left, then he reached down and scooped up the mess the boy had made and licked it up. He really did love the taste of Eren’s cum, which wasn’t something he would probably admit out loud. Once most of the mess was gone he moved his hands to Eren’s hips and gripped onto them tightly and began to pump up into him urgently until he himself came. For a brief moment as he filled the latex he imagined what it would be without the barrier; to fill Eren with ever last drop of his cum and mark him as his own. Levi promptly shook the thought from his head before he decided to act on it.

When Levi loosened his grip on Eren’s hips the boy all but collapsed onto his chest. Levi’s cock fell free from his young lover and he did his best to deal with the condom without having to move Eren too much. He wanted him on his chest–against his heart, so the boy could feel the affect he had on him.

“I’m going to make breakfast in a bit,” Levi whispered after awhile as ran his hand along Eren’s spine.

“Why?” Eren said into his chest.

“Because it’s the most important meal of the day,” Levi said with a chuckle.

“No, why do you care…about me?” Eren’s voice was uncharacteristically shy.

Levi thought over his answer for a moment before saying, “Because, that’s what you deserve.”

Eren didn’t say anything and Levi wasn’t sure if he’d actually gotten through to him, but he hoped he had, for both their sakes.

Eventually after Eren took a catnap on Levi’s chest the two got up, dressed, and headed down to the kitchen. It was later than Levi realized so breakfast was more like brunch. He moved around the kitchen getting things ready for them, but unlike the first time Eren had come to his home the boy hovered around him, asking questions here and there about what he was making. Usually Levi would’ve been annoyed by someone with a thousand questions in his kitchen, but he liked the boy’s curiosity.

“Feel like taking me up on that offer to eat the salad?” Eren said with a wink once they were finished eating and the kitchen was cleaned to Levi’s standard.

“I told you before that’s not what my kitchen counters are for,” Levi said before giving Eren a light swat on the backside.

“Well, what about your kitchen floors?” Eren turned around and began kissing Levi’s neck and palming his cock through his slacks. “What can we used those f–”

Before Eren could finish the word Levi heard a familiar and unwelcomed voice in the archway to the kitchen.

“Levi, I thought we could have–” Mikasa stopped short as she walked in on the scene. “Levi, what the hell is going on here?”

Levi quickly shoved Eren away and turned to his horrified sister. “Mikasa, I can explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I probably could've ended this story after the two of them "made love" but I still don't feel like Eren has truly accepted that there's more to relationships than sex or that Levi (or anyone else) could actually care about him. Plus Levi still isn't willing to put a label on his feelings, so I don't think the sex resolved things. However I do hope that Levi's thoughts and gentleness shows that he's softening up and doesn't want to just use Eren. Also I want there to be more conflict for these two (not just unsaid feelings) and that's why I decided to let them get caught.
> 
> This wasn't my favorite chapter, but I've tried rewriting it three times and it keeps taking this path, so I'm guess this is where the characters want to go. Hopefully you guys don't hate it. Would love to get some feedback on it so I can know what to do with these two (possibly three now that Mikasa has caught them and is in compromising position with her brother)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Mikasa catching Levi with Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled immensely with writing this chapter. I almost wanted to cry I was so frustrated and that's a large part of why it's so short. I still hope you like it and works with the story because I really did try.

"You're damn right you're going to explain, Levi,” the girl exclaimed from the kitchen doorway

 _Levi?_ At first Eren didn’t know who the girl had been talking to. He’d never really thought about the headmaster's first name before. He rolled it around in his brain a few times before deciding he didn't hate it.

"Mikasa, what are you doing here?" _Levi_ asked, noticeably alarmed by her presence. 

Eren glanced back and forth between the headmaster and his obviously pissed and uninvited guest. It was clear that the two had some kind of relationship, but Eren wasn't sure what kind and it bothered him. She didn’t look that much older than Eren, but she was eyeing them both like she was some sort of disapproving parental figure. The look didn’t bother Eren, but Ackerman looked almost terrified. Eren really wanted to know who the hell she was?

“I thought I’d swing by for lunch, since I’m leaving tomorrow. I called, but you didn’t pick up your phone…now I know why.”

The pale, dark haired drama queen scowled at Eren and it pissed him off. Ackerman had invited him not her, so her problem with him was unjustified. He wanted to tell her to go fuck herself, but figured it would probably upset the headmaster just as much if not more than it would her.

"I'm waiting on your explanation." She dramatically tapped her foot as she stared at the two of them.

Eren glared back at her. Did she think she was going to intimidate him? The thought almost made him laugh.

“Mikasa, I’ll explain everything, could you just go wait in my office?” _Levi_ pleaded with the girl.

“Why? So you can finish doing…ugh I can't even imagine what you were going to do with him.” She brought her hand up to her mouth like she wanted to gag.

Eren was over this bitch. “Well before you showed up I was hoping he’d let me get on my knees and suck his cock…can you imagine that? Or would you like me to demonstrate?” Eren asked with a smirk as he reached out and ran a hand over the front of Levi’s pants.

“Eren,” Ackerman growled his name angrily as he snatched his hand away, “that’s enough.”

“You need to get rid of him, right now, Levi,” the harpy went on.

“I will. Mikasa just go to my office,” Ackerman's voice was sterner when he spoke that time, as he pointed a single finger towards the hallway.

The girl huffed then turned and stormed down the hall dramatically.

“You’ll get rid of me?” Eren asked when they were alone. “You’re so full of shit, Acker– no Levi. All that shit about you caring about me because that’s what I deserve it was just that, shit.”

When Ackerman had pushed him away Eren had told himself that he didn't care. Why would he? Ackerman was just another fuck that meant nothing to him and vice versa. So, hearing that he was going to toss him away yet again didn’t come as a surprise.

“Eren, that’s not true. I do care about you, but she’s my–”

“What is she you girlfriend or something? Was I just a plaything to keep you busy until she showed up?” Eren shouted as he shoved Levi in the chest causing him to hit his lower back against the kitchen counter.

He hadn’t realized until that moment that he didn't know much about the older man’s personal life. Hell, he probably still wouldn't have known his first name if this crazy broad hadn't walked in shouting it.

“No, she’s…my sister,” Levi dropped his head. “Eren, she’s my sister and she just caught me with a teenage boy him my kitchen…I have to talk to her and I’m sorry but I can’t do that with you here.” Levi looked like a broken man when he looked back up at Eren.

“Say no more. I’m fucking out of here.” Eren turned and began to head towards the archway Ackerman’s “sister” had just vacated.

“Stop,” Levi caught Eren by the wrist, “Eren, listen to me…this doesn’t change…what I said…I just need to deal with this.”

“Whatever. Do what you have to. I’m done,” Eren yanked his arm away then ran upstairs to get the rest of his stuff out of Ackerman’s bedroom.

For some stupid reason when he came back down he expected to see the older man waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, but he wasn’t. Eren shrugged as he made his way to the front door. _Fuck Levi Ackerman and his sister,_ Eren thought as he slammed the door upon his exit. Once outside he realized he didn’t have his car because he’d rode with Ackerman from the school. He pulled out his cell and called a cab. While he waited for the cab to show up he awkwardly walked around the neighborhood, not wanting to stay in front of Ackerman’s house like some cheap one nightstand.

What had he been thinking that morning? He should’ve left when he said he was going to, instead of letting _Levi_ make lo– Eren refused to finish that. No matter what he had said or how gentle he had been with Eren all they had done was fuck, just like every other time with every other guy. He was stupid for thinking for a second that Ackerman was different. He’d said what he had so Eren wouldn’t leave and they could have sex again and when Eren being there disrupted his perfect life he sent him away…again. He’d barely hesitated to tell his sister he’d get rid of him… _was that what you said about someone you cared about?_ Eren groaned. He needed to stop thinking about it. It didn’t matter. He could sleep with anyone he wanted to; Ackerman wasn’t special. Eren repeated that to himself over and over again until the cab came and on his ride back to the dorms.

***

Levi had wanted to go after Eren, but he knew he couldn’t test Mikasa’s patience with this situation for too long. So, when Eren had run up the stairs Levi had quickly made his way to his office to talk to his sister.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Mikasa shouted as soon as he entered the room.

“Mikasa, language, please,”

“Do you really think you have the right to chastise me about my language after what I just caught you doing?” Mikasa snorted from across the room.

“You caught me doing nothing and regardless I’m still your older brother and this is my house,” Levi tried to remind her.

“Unbelievable, I catch you about to…with a kid and all you an do is get on me about swearing. You really are un-FUCKING-believable. How long has this been going on? God, how old is that kid, Levi?”

Mikasa paced angrily by the massive window that faced the back yard, shaking her head and murmuring things to herself.

“He’s seventeen and it’s only been going on for a couple of weeks,” Levi answered automatically.

“Oh God, he's still in high school? Is he one of your students?” Mikasa looked over at him in horror.

Levi had never expected to see his sister look at him like that and it hurt more than anything else had in a long time.

“Mikasa, you need to listen to me. It’s not what you think,” he said in hopes of getting the disgusted look off of her face.

“Oh really? So this isn’t the work thing you were frustrated about when we had dinner before? He isn’t the kid? And you AREN’T sleeping with one of your students? Because that’s what I think.”

Mikasa’s words hit Levi like blows to the chest. She was right and he couldn’t lie to her. She was the only family he had.

“Why, Levi? Just tell me why.” She begged with tears brimming her eyes. “All the guys your own age and you have to go fuck up your entire life for this kid.”

Levi sighed and went over to her, gently taking her in his arms.

“You could lose everything…why would you do this?” she asked as she squeezed him.

“Mikasa, that’s not going to happen,” Levi tried to reassure her even though he had no idea if he would or wouldn’t.

For the first time he realized that his relationship with Eren didn’t just affect the two of them. If they were exposed then their families would have to deal with the scandal as well. He hadn’t just jeopardized his own career and reputation, but to some extent his sister’s. Media would surely find out that she was related to him and throw her under the bus with him.

“How do you know it won’t happen,” She challenged, as she softly pushed away from him.

“Eren won’t tell anyone…and we’re careful.”

“God, Levi, that’s disgusting. There’s a reason you have to sneak around to do this…it’s because it’s wrong and you know it.”

She was right. Levi had known from the very beginning that what he was doing was wrong but every time Eren came back it only got harder and harder to end things.

“You’re right,” Levi admitted.

“So, you’ll end it?” Mikasa asked hopeful.

Levi thought about it. He’d already told himself that this couldn’t go on forever, but he thought he had a little more time. What would Eren do if he ended things now? He’d told Eren that he cared about him and if he ended things now he would think Levi was lying. Levi did care even though he should and even though it would probably destroy him he cared about Eren more than he could let his sister know. This was all so fucked up.

“Levi, will you end things with him?” Mikasa asked again more frustrated now.

“Mikasa, it’s not that simple…Eren needs me,” and on some level Levi needed Eren but he wouldn’t admit that to her.

“No he doesn’t.”

“He does. I’m scared of what he might do to himself or someone else if I push him away.” At least that was part of his reason.

“Then tell someone the kid’s unstable.”

“He’s not unstable, Mikasa,” Levi immediately said in defense of Eren, “He just doesn’t have anyone else that cares about him.”

“Okay, but do you have to sleep with him to show him that you care?”

Levi wanted to tell her that that had been the only way he’d been able to get through to Eren, but figured it would only hurt the situation.

“No, I don’t.”

“Then stop. Promise me, Levi. Promise me you won’t sleep with this kid anymore, at least not why he’s still one of your student,” Mikasa begged

Levi thought about what Mikasa was asking that time. Perhaps, taking sex out of the equation would be better for them, especially Eren. Levi had been thinking about something similar that morning after they’d been together. Eren had softened up some, but Levi could sense that Eren still wasn’t able to accept that he cared about him and after what had happened he knew he'd have to work twice as hard to convince him now.

“I promise,” Levi finally said.

“Thank you.” Mikasa sighed with relief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you hate this...I'm sorry because it's not my favorite either. The characters were being stubborn for days and none of them wanted to cooperate with me while I was writing. If you have some ideas for how I could change it to make it better let me know. I'm just really glad it's over because the next chapter seems like it's going to be easier to work with


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren talk. Feelings come out and an offer is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter where I felt the need to include both POVs. I guess as things start to grow I have to do that more often than I would like to. Hope it's not a pain to read.

Levi had reached out to Eren several times after his talk with Mikasa on Saturday, but none of his attempts had yielded any success, so on Monday morning when he got into work he told all of Eren’s instructors to notify him if he came to class. The first half of the day passed without any word on Eren, but around 1:30pm Eren’s English instructor called Levi’s office to let him know that the boy had showed up. So, Levi headed there immediately.

As Levi waited outside of Eren’s class for his instructor to send him out he realized it felt like it had been a lot longer than a day and half since he’d seen the boy and he actually felt slightly anxious. Eren had been ignoring him for a reason, maybe if he should’ve just let the boy alone.

“What do you want?” Eren mumbled as he appeared in the doorway to the classroom.

“I’d liked to speak to you…in my office.”

Eren closed the door to the classroom and leaned into him. It was closer than Levi felt comfortable with in such a public area, but he didn’t move away. He just hoped that Eren wouldn’t make some kind of scene in the hallway.

“Do you want to speak to me in your office or do you want to fuck me in your office?”

Eren put extra emphases on the word “fuck” and Levi’s cock twitched at the idea.

“I just want to talk,” Levi said despite his body’s reaction to Eren’s offer.

“Well, I’m not in the mood to talk.”

Eren turned back to the classroom door and went to reach for the doorknob, but Levi stopped him by taking his hand into his.

“Please, Eren.”

Levi was shocked the by hint of desperation he heard in his voice. It wasn’t something he was familiar with, but he tried not to dwell on it too long. Eren looked back at him and Levi could almost see the internal struggle play out under the surface of his features. Eren was angry, but part of him wanted to come with Levi, or at least that’s what Levi thought–hoped.

“Go to my office now,” Levi ordered because he needed to get Eren out of that hallway before he did something foolish like press him up against one of the walls and give him a tongue lashing not appropriate for school.

After what had happened between them Levi didn’t want to use his authority to get Eren to talk to him, but he’d do whatever he had to if it got Eren to hear him out.

“Whatever you say, Headmaster,” Eren said dryly, as he pulled his hand away from Levi and began to head down the hall.

They didn’t walk together or even talk during the walked to Levi’s office. Though it bothered him he knew it was best that they wait until they were out of earshot of anyone else. When they got back to his office he informed his secretary to hold all his calls and not to disturb him. She gave Eren a little look and shook her head. Obviously she wasn’t surprised to see him back in Levi’s office, but she might have been if she knew the reason why. Even though he wasn’t very religious Levi said a quick prayer that she never found out.

Once inside his office he closed and locked the door. Eren went over and threw himself into one of the meeting chairs by Levi’s desk.

“Eren–” Levi started but was cut off.

“Look, it’s obvious that you’re done with me after that incident with your sister. So, you didn’t have to bring me to your office and get all serious about it.” Eren didn’t meet Levi’s eyes when he spoke.

For some reason hearing that pissed Levi off.

“I’m not done with you,” Levi said, as he walked over and stood in front of Eren.

Eren looked shocked for a moment but quickly recovered.

“If you’re not done with me then why’d you say you weren’t going to fuck me?” Eren asked with his signature smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

“Because I want to talk to you, ”Levi practically growled in response.

“About what?” Frustration began to bubble up in Eren’s voice.

“About us.” Levi never thought “us” would refer to him and Eren Yeager, but things were different now.

“There is no ‘us’.” Eren chuckled in response.

Levi was seeing red as he snatched the boy up from the chair.

“So, is that what you want, Eren? For me to throw you out and pretend like nothing happened between us?” Levi hissed barely an inch separating their faces.

“No, I want you to fuck me on your desk,” Eren hissed back before crashing his lips to Levi’s.

Levi couldn’t hold back his moan if he had wanted to. He instantly threw himself into the kiss, pulling Eren closer and demanding entrance into his mouth with his tongue. As their mouths savored each other Levi grew hard in his pants. Eren reached out and began to massage the bulge the strained at his zipper and Levi bit down on the boy’s lip. He bit so hard that Eren cried out and pulled away.

“Why the fuck did you do that?” Eren barked at him before running his tongue over the fresh dent in his lip.

Levi wanted to tell Eren about his language, but decided he could deal with that later.

“I did it so you would stop,” Levi explained simply.

“Why?” Eren growled.

“Because we need to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk. I want to fuck and so do you,” Eren shot back at him.

Levi gripped the back of his neck roughly and closed his eyes. Why did Eren make it so hard to get through to him?

“That doesn’t matter because I can’t…fuck you anymore,” Levi admitted.

“Why not? You can obviously get it up.” Eren gestured to Levi’s erection.

Levi sighed. “That’s not it, Eren.”

“Then what is it? Found someone new to play with?”

Levi was pissed again and yanked Eren back over to him by his tie. “Don’t ever say that again. Do you understand me?” His voice was a low snarl.

For the first time Eren actually looked scared. Levi quickly let him go and backed away. He needed to control himself better.

“If that’s not it then why?” Eren asked as he began to fidget with his tie.

“Because I told my sister I wouldn’t; not while you’re still my student,” Levi finally confessed.

Eren looked beyond baffled by Levi’s words.

“Why would you tell her that?”

“Because what we’re doing is wrong and she’s terrified we’ll get caught.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “It’s not wrong and we won’t get caught.”

“Eren, it is. You’re my student and there’s no way to guarantee that we won’t get caught.”

“And she can’t guarantee that we will.”

Levi leaned back against his desk and just stared at Eren for a while. What could he do to make Eren see that sex wasn’t the only thing he was good for in his eyes? Levi knew he had feelings for Eren, but he’d dismissed them as purely physical up until that morning in his bedroom. It was the first time he’d gotten to be gentle with Eren and somehow it changed how he saw him.

“Plus, if you don’t tell her how will she even know we’re still screwing around?” Eren asked as he walked over to Levi, wrapped his arms around his waist, and began softly kissing and sucking on his neck.

Perhaps that moment together hadn’t changed anything for Eren.

“Eren, stop.” He lightly gripped onto the boy’s upper arms.

“Why? Don’t you still want me?” Eren whispered.

Levi knew Eren was trying to manipulate him, but that didn’t change how he felt. He hated hearing Eren question that, because he did want him. He wanted him so bad that if he didn’t stop things he’d break his promise to his sister.

“Eren, I want you.”

“Good.” Eren reached down and gripped Levi’s cock through his slacks again.

Levi hissed from the pleasure. “But, not like this…not right now.”

As much as it killed him Levi pushed Eren away. When their eyes met it was clear that Eren was hurt, but he quickly covered it up with anger.

“Fine, your loss, Ackerman. There are dozens of guys that will give me what you won’t,” Eren said as he turned his back to Levi.

“Eren, I told you that no one else is to be inside of you until after you graduate.”

Levi knew his argument had no real standing. Eren could do whatever he wanted and he had no right to ask him otherwise.

Eren laughed and glanced back at him. “And I told you I wanted you to fuck me on your desk. Looks like neither one of us is going to get what we want.”

Levi closed his eyes and counted to ten before he spoke again. “Is that all you want to be, Eren? Someone that people just use.”

Eren turned all the way back around to face Levi. His expression was hard.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem using me until your high and mighty sister found out about us.”

“That’s not true, Eren.”

“Bullshit,” Eren shouted.

“It’s not bullshit, Eren. From the very beginning I’ve felt guilty for using my authority over you like that.”

“Ackerman, you have no authority over me…other than what I allow you have, so cut the shit. We both know how much you got off on making me your good little boy,” Eren sneered at him.

Levi couldn’t argue that. He’d love having Eren obedient, but not because he liked using him, but because it was so goddamn sexy.

“Eren…I…I don’t know what to say. Yes, I like having you more submissive during sex, but I don’t like you feeling like I’m using you for it,” Levi tried to explain as best he could.

“So, what do you want to do? You want to date me? Buy me flowers? No thanks, I have enough money to build my own goddamn green house.”

For so long Eren was just a student. Even after they had started sleeping together Levi had never once thought about dating Eren. It seemed stupid and immature, but wasn’t that the proper way to do things? But nothing they had done had been the proper way. But dating a student was against school policy. So was fucking them, but he’d done that and that’s how he’d ended up in his current situation, Levi reminded himself.

“Earth to Ackerman,” Eren called impatiently from the other side of the room.

“Eren, I can’t date you…but I don’t want to be done with you either.”

“So, why can’t you just keep fucking me like you’ve been doing?” Eren argued.

“Why can’t you let me be more than that to you?” Levi spat back utterly frustrated with the whole situation.

“Because I don’t know how. Is that what you want to hear?” Eren’s voice cracked slightly. “You want me to say I don’t know what it means to let anyone in like that? That I don’t know how to have a relationship without sex because I’m broken or some shit. If that’s what you want to hear then you can go fuck yourself, because I’m not going to say it.”

After hearing that Eren didn’t have to say anything else. Levi went over to him and pulled him into his arms.

“I won’t say it,” Eren murmured as he looked away from him.

“You don’t have to.” Levi brushed his lips against Eren’s cheek gently. “Eren I know the way things started between us were wrong and I can’t change that, but I want to change how we proceed from this point.”

“Change how?”

“I’m not sure yet, but I can’t use you anymore. Not because of what my sister said, but because I don’t feel right about it anymore.”

“So, what do you want?” Eren finally turned back to look at him.

“I want you to let me in more than just your body.”

Levi couldn’t believe he was saying these things, but it was true.

***

Eren wanted to pull away. He wanted to shove Levi off of him and get the fuck out of there, but for some reason he couldn’t. He’d experienced every emotion possible from the time he’d left Levi’s house on Saturday until he’d come into school this afternoon. He’d told himself he didn’t need Levi and that what they had meant nothing, but when he’d had come to get him from class his palms got clammy and his heart had started to beat a little faster in his chest.

He’d known technically Levi couldn’t break up with him because they weren’t together, but there was no way he was going to let that asshole end things. So, when Levi started in on his speech he jumped in and beat him to the punch. But of course Levi had to fuck things up and say he still wanted to be with him. Eren had never expected Levi to say that let alone ask him for more. It just didn’t make any sense to Eren. Especially, if they weren’t going to be having sex thanks to some stupid promise Levi had made to his sister. What was the point of keeping Eren around if it wasn’t for sex?

“Eren, I need you to let me in.”

Levi whispered into his ear and his whole goddamn body shivered just from that. Eren refused to admit that he didn’t know how to let anyone in. Ackerman was just playing him anyway.

“No.”

“No?” Levi asked with confusion evident in his voice.

“No. Either we keep things the way they were or I’m done.” Eren wrenched himself for Ackerman’s arms.

“Eren, I can’t do that.”

“Well, I can’t do this.” Eren tried to dash for the door before Levi could say anything else, but of course the older man caught him.

He pinned Eren against one of the office walls. Eren’s body immediately reacted to Levi’s proximity.

“Eren, don’t leave like this.” Levi leaned in and whispered into his neck before placing a light kiss on the expose skin.

“Why?” Eren moaned as he absentmindedly began to rub himself against Levi.

“Because, I really do believe that you deserve to know what it’s like for someone to truly care about you and to want you for more than just sex.”

Levi moved his lips from Eren’s neck to his jaw then finally up to his lips. This kiss reminded Eren of the one they’d shared in Levi’s bedroom the other day. It was soft and gentle and almost made Eren believe that Levi actually did care. He hated it or at least he hated himself for believing it meant more than any other kiss he’d had.

“I don’t need any of that,” Eren tried to argue.

“But I do. I need to show you what you mean to me Eren. I need to show you that I can give you more than sex.”

Levi backed away a little, leaving Eren horny and desperate for his touch. God, he hated him. He didn’t want more. He’d liked things the way they were, but instead of leaving like he started to do several times before he just nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how I feel about this, so I'll just wait to hear what you guys think.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's not adjusting to the new "terms" of his relationship with Levi well and ends up getting into an argument with Jean because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had no idea what I wanted to do with this chapter other than show Eren's POV and reintroduce characters from older chapters.

Eren bit the inside of his cheek in frustration as he continued to ignore whatever it was his instructor was going on about. It was Friday and all he could think about was Levi. That wasn’t really new; every since Levi had first spanked him all Eren could usually think about was the older man. However, now that those thoughts were no longer exclusively sexual Eren was angry. God, he really did hate Levi Ackerman. Eren’s head had been one, big fucked up mess since he left Levi’s office on Monday. It was his own fault though; he’d let Levi get in his head. He’d let himself be weak and vulnerable, even though it had only been for a moment. How did he let that happen? He asked himself over and over again that week.

Eren didn’t want more; he wanted sex. Why couldn’t Levi just give him that? More was for idiots, but somehow when he was alone with Levi he’d been tricked into agreeing to be one of those idiots. The bell rang but Eren waited awhile before he got up. As mad as he was he still wanted to go to Levi’s office. He still wanted to be kissed and fucked on Levi’s desk, but Levi had made it clear that was out of the question. So, what was the point of going? Eren purposely took one of the halls that led in the opposite direction of the headmaster’s office. Maybe if he didn’t show Levi would get desperate and cave. Eren smiled to himself at the thought of his desperate, horny headmaster tracking him down and being so needy that he fucked him as soon as he found him, not caring where they were or who saw them. Even though Eren knew that would never happen the thought still had his cock rock hard inside his uniform pants in seconds.

Eren knew he should go back to his dorm like his classmates, but somehow his feet began to lead him back in the direction of Levi’s office. When he got there he just stood outside and stared at the massive wooden door for a while before knocking. It flew open a moment later and Levi pulled him in before slamming the door close behind him. Eren was shocked when Levi crashed the full weight of his body against his and began to kiss him. Though Levi’s body was hard and firm, the kiss was not nearly as raw as Eren wanted it to be, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He reached up and cupped the older man’s face then let his lips, tongue, and teeth attack him greedily. Levi moaned and Eren quickly slipped his tongue between the headmaster's parted lips. He teased more moans from Levi until he began to grind himself against Eren. He was hard and so was Eren. Eren dropped one of his hands down to Levi's hip and pulled him even closer. That time when their cocks brushed together again Eren was the one that moaned.

Levi abruptly pulled away a moment later. “Eren we can't do this.”

“Why? I've been a good boy. Shouldn't I be rewarded? Eren teased as he reached out and ran a hand over the bulge in Levi's pants.

“You have had a good week and I will reward you…just not with sex.”

“Will you let me suck your cock then?” Eren offered an alternative.

No,” Levi said, even though Eren was almost certain he saw the older man’s cock leap at the opportunity inside his pants.

“Why not? That was our arrangement right? I do good and you reward me with sex.”

“Eren, that was…our old arrangement. I told you I won’t do that to you anymore." Levi sighed heavily.

“So, I went to all my classes for nothing?” Eren asked irritatedly.

“No, you went to all your classes because that’s what you’re supposed to do.”

Levi’s voice changed to the dominant one he usually used before he ended up “punishing” Eren. The headmaster was clearly upset. Maybe, Eren should try to play on that and get a punishment instead of a reward; they both seemed synonymous when it came to the orgasms they brought him, so it didn’t matter either way to him.

Levi took a few deep breaths and cleared his throat before he spoke again, “Eren, I want to do something for you,”

Eren didn't bother trying to hide his confusion. If it wasn’t sexual he didn’t really see what else there was for Levi to do for him.

“Come to my place tonight...I'll make you dinner.” 

Eren groaned in annoyance,  "You're mistaken, Ackerman. I'm not hungry. I'm the other H word."

“Eren, why must you make this so difficult?” Levi hissed.

“I'm not. You're the one making things difficult. Why can't you just fuck me?”

“Eren, dinner will be at seven, I really hope you'll come tonight,” Levi said before he turned and went over to his desk.

Eren huffed in exasperation before storming out, letting the door slam behind him. He kind of felt like a bratty child, but didn’t care. He was horny as hell and Levi was playing one of his mind games again. His cock was noticeably hard and he didn’t want anyone seeing him like that leaving Levi’s office, so he ducked into the first bathroom he came across and luckily for him it was empty. He went into a stall, locked it, and then pulled out his cock. It was sticky and his balls almost hurt from his desperate need to come. He hadn’t jerked off all week and it had caught up to him. He quickly began fisting his cock angrily as he thought about Levi and how much better it would be if it were his lips around his dick. As an image of Levi swallowing his cock filled Eren’s mind his cock erupted and he sprayed cum all over his hand, the floor, and the toilet, cursing Levi’s name with a hiss. After his orgasm subsided Eren cleaned himself up as best he could with some toilet paper then exited the stall.

Afterwards Eren headed back to his dorm. When he opened the door he found Jean and Armin making out on Armin’s bed. They didn’t notice him until he closed the door. Jean quickly shoved Armin off of his lap before turning a panicked looked to Eren. Armin immediately looked hurt and even though they weren’t close that pissed Eren off for some reason. Perhaps because it reminded him of what Levi had done to him in his kitchen the weekend before when his sister walked in on them.

“Oh, it’s just you, Yeager,” Jean sighed with relief before collapsing back on to the bed.

Eren rolled his eyes before going to his own bed and throwing himself back onto it. A few moments later Jean announced he had to leave and headed out the door. Eren glanced over and saw Armin had on the sad puppy face he always wore whenever Jean tossed him aside. When he caught Eren looking he quickly got up and ran over to their suite’s bathroom and closed the door. Eren didn’t wait to hear the other boy start crying, he just got up and ran out the room to go look for Jean. It took him awhile, but he found the douche in the common area talking with some of his friends.

“Hey, asshole, we need to talk,” Eren demanded as he walked up to Jean.

“Why, are you taking new clients?” Jean asked with a chuckle as he grabbed his dick through his pants and his friends all laughed.

“In your fucking dreams,” Eren spat. “We need to talk about Armin.”

Jean’s eyes went wide with panic like that had back in the room when Eren had walked in on him and Armin. He looked between Eren and his friends a few times before shoving Eren towards the vending machines located in one of the far corners of the room.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Yeager?” Jean growled at him in a low tone once they were out of earshot of his friends.

Eren wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he was in a bad mood and somehow thought that calling Jean out on his bullshit would make it better.

“Why do you push him away like that?” Eren asked through gritted teeth.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jean repeated his previous question.

“Why do you shove Armin away like he’s some whore you’re ashamed of?”

Jean actually looked shocked by Eren’s words. “It’s not like that.”

“Like hell it isn’t. You treat him just like that.”

“Look, Yeager, just because you blow every guy that takes a urinal next to you doesn’t make everyone else a whore too.” Jean narrowed his eyes at Eren.

Eren didn’t take offense to the “whore” comment. He knew what he was and that was part of the reason why he didn’t understand why Levi would want anything more than sex with someone like him. But Armin wasn’t like him and Jean was screwing him over. People like Eren deserved this kind of shit, not Armin. It didn’t seem right.

“You know how he feels about you, but you still treat him like that. Is it because you’re a closeted asshole who’s ashamed of himself?”

Jean’s eyes flashed with anger. “Not everyone wants to run around flaunting their shit like you, Yeager. Some of us have reputations to protect.”

More thoughts of Levi filled Eren’s head and that only made him more pissed off than he had been before.

“Oh he’s good enough to suck your dick and fuck, but can’t let anyone else find out. Don’t want to ruin your precious reputation,” Eren challenged as he shoved Jean in the chest.

“I said it’s not like that. You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jean’s eyes narrowed.

Eren had never seen any similarities between Armin and himself, but hearing Jean talk about protecting his reputation reminded him of why Levi had been so eager to change things between them. It wasn’t because he cared about Eren, but because he didn’t want anyone finding out about his dirty little secret.

Jean shoved Eren back. “That’s not what it’s like with him. Armin’s not my whore…I…” Jean stopped himself before he could say more.

“You what, asshole?” Eren shoved Jean again.

“It’s none of your fucking business, Yeager.”

Jean was right. Eren was just Armin’s roommate. They barely even spoke most of the time. He was projecting his frustration with Levi on to them. It just made him mad because unlike him, Armin actually did want more–deserve more. He could tell by how he looked at Jean whenever the two were together.

“You’re right. It’s none of my business. Keep being an asshole, you’re so good at it.” Eren shoved Jean again and turned to leave, but Jean caught him by his arm.

“It’s none of your business, Yeager, but…I do…you know…actually care about him…it's just better for him if I don't let him get too close. You know the kind of family I come from–shit I’m pretty sure our dad’s play golf together. Plus, I'm not good at the whole relationship thing.”

Eren snatched his arm away from Jean. “If you can’t give him what he wants–what he deserves then you should leave him alone.” Eren thought about his relationship with Levi as he said the words.

Eren didn’t wait for Jean to say anymore just left and went back up to his dorm. Armin was sitting at his desk when Eren reentered the room.

“Hey, can I use your computer to work on this project I need to finish this weekend? Mines acting weird; I think it has a virus or something.” Armin still looked bummed, but not as much as he had when Eren had last saw him.

“Sure.” Eren shrugged as he went over to his bed and sat down on the end of it.

Neither one of them said anything for a while, but eventually Eren had to speak up.

“Why do you put up with his shit?”

“What?” Armin looked confused.

“I’m talking about Jean. It’s obvious you’re not cut out for the casual fuck thing, so why don’t you just tell him to fuck off?”

Armin sheepishly looked down at the keys of Eren’s laptop. “It's not that easy...when you love someone.” Armin's voice was low when he spoke. “You know what I mean right?”

“No,” Eren said immediately. He didn't know what it was like. He didn't love anyone and no one loved him.

“Well it isn't…easy I mean, but I don't think it's supposed to be. If it was it wouldn't be special and I know it might sound stupid, but I think he really does care.”

Eren looked at the poor idiot across from him. Armin was a prime example of why Eren refused to let Levi get that close to him. No he wouldn’t do it, not ever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was by far the worst to write. I even thought about abandoning this story. I'm still not 100% happy with it, but it's all that I got. I think it had a lot to do with all the time I've spent talking with other writers (and some readers) I started feeling guilty about stuff I did with Jean and Armin and wanted to do some damage control because I don't think Jean is a bad guy, nor do I think Armin is weak. I just needed them to fill those roles to help tell Levi and Eren's story...UGH Idk what I'm going on for/about. If you guys hate this tell me and I'll try to come up with something else, but this has literally driven me to tears multiple times this week.
> 
> I miss my sexy, smutty story and their angst is bumming me out. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so painful to write.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to sort out his feelings for Eren before the two have a serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after struggling with the last chapter this one came so much easier. Really Hope you guy like it.

Levi waited for Eren at his dining room table until the meal he’d prepared for them had turned cold. He didn’t have much of an appetite anymore, so he only took a few bites from his plate before getting up and taking everything back to the kitchen to put away. As he placed each element of dinner into its rightful storage container he realized it had probably been quite arrogant of him to assume that Eren would come just because he had told him to. But that’s exactly what he’d done. Though Eren was a stubborn pain in the ass most of the time he’d never denied Levi and Levi had never expected him too.

As usual Levi found himself thinking about how he’d messed things up by having sex with Eren, but now he was starting to realize how royally he’d fucked up this poor kid’s head by taking things even further and engaging in this sexually dominate and submissive relationship with him then abruptly trying to change that. He should’ve known thrusting promises of something more on someone like Eren wouldn’t work, especially since he hadn’t done it until his sister had caught them. Levi’s promises wouldn’t mean anything to the boy that was only use to being used and using others. However, it had become clear to Levi that as cocky and standoffish as Eren was, underneath that there was a kid that doubted his self-worth. Levi had been wrong to not look deeper into Eren’s troubled behavior at school. The boy’s attitude and acting out were just easy ways to ignore the things that were truly bothering him and to keep people at a distance. However, Levi had gotten glimpses of the real Eren the few times the boy had gotten so upset that he’d let his emotional guard slip.

As he continued to clean up the kitchen he thought back to that day he’d first spanked Eren. It truly had been meant to be nothing more than a punishment, but seeing Eren get so turned on by it had triggered something inside of Levi that he’d hadn’t been able to act on in years. Levi had always like being in control, especially when it came to sex, but until Eren he’d never met anyone he’d truly wanted to tame and possess. In the past his lovers had usually fallen into three categories; there were the ones that were completely put off by his intense desire for control, then there were the ones that wanted to dominate _him_ –which was out of the question, and then finally there were the ones that were so submissive that there was no real challenge in getting them to submit and Levi preferred a challenge. But after their first “meeting” together Levi knew Eren was everything the ones in the past hadn’t been. Though Eren had taunted Levi about his perverse nature when they were together the boy’s desperate arousal told him that he wasn’t bothered by it. Plus, even though it was obvious to him that Eren enjoyed being dominated his intrinsic need to be defiant offered Levi the challenge he craved.

As Levi slowly walked through his house, shutting down each room for the night he thought about how badly he wanted to go find Eren and punish him for his behavior in his office earlier that day and for not showing up for dinner that night and most importantly pushing him away when he knew that wasn’t what either of them wanted. If it weren’t for the promise he’d made his sister Levi actually would’ve demanded Eren come there to be punished for pushing him away over and over again. He would’ve tied him to his bed, shoved a cock ring around his delicious little member, then sucked and fucked his little brat until he cried out from the torture. But even then Levi wouldn’t let Eren come. Instead he’d spill his own seed all over the boy’s lithe body –marking him as his own before forcing Eren to go to sleep without giving him any relief just so the boy would know how unfulfilled Levi felt every time he was denied a chance to have more with him.

Levi had to force himself not to think about any of that. As much as he regretted agreeing to Mikasa’s request to end the sexual part of his relationship with Eren, he was also grateful he’d done it. He’d gone about things with Eren so wrong in the beginning. Though Levi wasn’t technically a Dom he had been a part of that scene in the past for long enough to know that it was never wise to get into a relationship like the one he was in with Eren without knowing your partner on a deeper level. He’d just been so pissed and turned on when things first started with Eren that he hadn’t given a second thought to the boy’s true frame of mind.

After taking some time to process all the things Eren had said to him during his various blow-ups – _no one cares that isn’t paid to, treated like a cum sock, doesn’t know how to have a relationship with out sex because he’s broken,_ Levi realized that there was no way they could move forward with anything without him at least trying to help Eren mend all the damaged and broken parts of himself. As Levi showered and got ready for bed he thought about Eren’s absentee parents and the roles they’d played in creating the boy he knew. He’d never really dealt with them much at the school functions they did attend, but he hated them. He hated them for creating this broken and hard boy instead showering him with love and making him feel worthy of it from others. He hated them for Eren. He also hated them for himself and for how much they reminded him of his own parents, who had cut him off and disowned him once they’d found out he was gay.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose he sat down on his bed. He was getting a migraine thinking about both horrible sets of parents. Levi hadn’t needed his parents and had done just fine without them after they’d thrown him out. He’d owed most of his thanks to his sister, who never once turned her back on him, and to his friend, Erwin from high school who had given him a place to stay while he finished college. Levi knew Eren was an only child and he’d never saw him being particularly close with any of the other boys at the school, so he figured he’d have to be the support system for Eren that Mikasa and Erwin had been for him. He wasn’t sure how he’d be able to do that with Eren still so adamant to push him away every since sex had been taken off of the table. Levi sighed heavily as he lay back in bed and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he would do to help Eren, but he knew that he wouldn’t give up trying.

 

With the exception of their Friday meetings Levi and Eren didn’t see each other or speak for two weeks. According to the boy’s instructors he’d been attending class regularly and doing quite well with his work. Every time they met Eren would prompt Levi with sex, Levi would decline, and Eren would stomp off. One Saturday morning Levi woke up and for some odd reason instinctively reached out to the space beside him. After finding it empty he remember that despite how many times he’d asked Eren still hadn’t come over for dinner; he hadn’t held him or kissed him or made love to him. No, once again Levi had just gone to bed feeling frustrated over what to do to help his little brat see that he truly wanted to be there for him and give him more. He groaned as he got out of bed and went through his morning routine on autopilot, thinking of Eren the entire time. After breakfast Levi went to his office and forced himself to do some work. It didn’t help get Eren off his mind but it passed the time.

Around one the doorbell rang. When he opened it he was surprised to see the boy that had been plaguing his thoughts all day.

“Eren, what are you doing here?” he asked calmly, despite the urge gnawing at him to snatch the boy into the house and shove his tongue into his perfect mouth.

“I came to see if you changed your mind about fucking me. I jerked off three times since I left your office yesterday, but I could really use some cock,” Eren said with his usual cocky smirk.

Levi didn’t let his face show his disappointment. Instead he kept it neutral as he replied, “I haven’t.”

Eren didn’t conceal his disappointment in Levi’s words.

“Have you eaten? I can make you lunch,” Levi offered.

“I don’t want lunch,” Eren barked back.

Levi didn’t like Eren’s tone, but didn’t show that he was bothered by it. “Honestly, Eren, I don’t think you know what you really want.”

“What are you talking about, Ackerman? Of course I do. I want your cock.” Eren made am annoyed expression.

“That’s what you say, but even after I told you I wouldn’t give that to you anymore you still come to my office every Friday and you’re still standing here right now.” Levi hoped his words would cause some sort of realization in Eren.

“I’m here because I was hoping you’d changed your mind.”

“Well, I haven’t and I don’t think you want me to.” Levi reached out and gently pulled Eren into the house and wrapped his arms low around his waist. “I think you want me to prove to you that I’m telling you the truth when I say that I want you for more than just sex and I’m willing to do that…if you’ll just let me.”

Levi reached up and cupped one of Eren’s cheeks and watched it tint pink from the gesture.

“No, that’s stupid.” Eren tried to move away from Levi, but he held him firmly with his other hand around his hip.

“Is it, Eren?” Levi leaned in and gently brushes his lips against Eren’s forehead and is rewarded by feeling the boy tremble in his hold. “Go in the kitchen and sit down. I’ll make you lunch.”

Eren shook his head slightly.

“Now,” Levi forced his voice to be sterner as he released Eren and stepped back.

Eren looked at him with anger dancing around his eyes and bit his lower lip, but ultimately obeyed, though he stomped the entire way to the kitchen. Levi followed, silently and didn’t allow himself to be baited by the childish act.

“What would you like?” Levi asked as he went over to the refrigerator.

“Cock,” Eren said casually.

“To eat.”

“You can shove it in my mouth if you want.”

“Eren, that’s enough. This is my house and you will respect me while here. Now, cut your shit or go.” Though Levi hadn’t planned on treating Eren like a sub while they were in this gray stage he still had to make sure the boy respected him. “Now, make your choice,” Levi commanded.

Eren rolled his eyes. “A sandwich…I guess.”

“Turkey or ham?” Levi didn’t smile as he asked even though he wanted to. If all Eren had wanted was sex then he would’ve left.

“Turkey,” Eren said with a pout.

Levi continued to go through a list of ingredient options for Eren’s sandwich and Eren picked out the ones he wanted. Once the sandwich was ready Levi plated it and added chips to the side before sitting it in front of Eren.

“Lemonade okay?” he asked as he went back to the fridge.

Eren shrugged. Levi poured a glass for both of them before sitting down at the breakfast bar beside Eren. He silently watched as his little brat grudgingly ate his food. He wanted to touch Eren, to run his fingers through his hair and down his cheek and neck. He wanted to pull him into his arms and kiss him to prove to himself that he was really there. These feelings took Levi by utter surprise. Even though he wasn’t as emotionally cut off as Eren, he’s still had is own issues and one of them his that he’s never really wanted to be soft and gentle with a partner. Yes, he’s done it before, but it had only ever been for their benefit, but now however he wanted it for his own.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Eren snapped over at him.

“Watch your tone,” was all Levi said in response, but he did avert his gaze.

Once Eren was finished Levi waited to see what he would do and to his surprise the boy actually got up and began to clean things up –the right way. When Eren was finished Levi went over to where Eren was awkwardly standing by the dishwasher and used his thumb to wipe a bit of mayonnaise from the corner of his mouth. He absentmindedly licked it off his thumb. Eren groaned as he looked over to him.

“Why do you have to torture me? I’ve done everything you’ve asked. I’ve started going to my classes and being respectful to my instructors. I even cleaned up after my lunch just now…so why do you keep doing this to me?” Eren whined.

Levi felt badly for Eren. Even though he should’ve done all those things because they were the right things to do, Levi knew Eren had done them for him –so he could be rewarded by him.

“He reached out and cupped both Eren’s cheeks this time when he spoke, “I’m not doing any of this to torture you, Eren. And I do recognize how well you’ve been doing, but you still haven’t let me in and that’s what you promised me,” Levi reminded Eren before he leaned in and pressed his lips to his.

Levi remained in complete control the entire time they kiss. He possessed Eren’s mouth like he had his body all the times before. Eren moaned and whimpered into his mouth as he let his tongue ravish him. He didn’t pull away until Eren began to buck his hips and try to grind his jean-covered cock against his slack-covered one.

“See, torture. You’re a fucking sadist,” Eren spat.

“That’s not true, Eren. I didn’t kiss you to torture you. I did it to show you how much I still want you.”

“If you really wanted me, you’d do more than just kiss me. How can that possibly be enough for you?”

Levi looked down at the bulged that had formed in his pants just from kissing Eren then looked back up into the boy’s eyes. “Eren, just kissing you isn’t nearly enough for me, but it’s all I can allow myself to do right now,” Levi admitted.

Eren roughly yanked at his own hair with one hand. Levi reached up and pried the fingers from the strands before the boy could cause any damage.

“Why don’t you help me do some gardening?” Levi offered.

Eren looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “What? Why? How is that going to help my hard on? How is that going to help anything?”

“We need to talk, Eren, but we need to do it in a setting that won’t trigger sex –for either of us,” Levi explained.

Eren just continued to look at him like he’d gone mad.

“Follow me,” Levi instructed, as he turned and headed out of the kitchen and towards the hallway that led to the back door.

It took some time but eventually Eren followed him. When they were both outside Levi started to explain what he wanted to do in the yard, instead of going into the heavy emotional stuff that he knew they’d need to talk about eventually. Eren just nodded along half present; Levi could tell he was trying to sort things out in his own head. After going over what he wanted to do Levi went into the garage and got out the things they’d need for their yard work.

“I’m going to change my clothes. Wait for me and we’ll get started as soon as I return,” Levi informed Eren before he headed back into the house.

He changed into one of the few t-shirts and pairs of jeans he own before putting on the shoes he always wore for yard work, and then headed back out into the yard. Levi wouldn’t deny it; he was shocked that Eren was still there waiting in the back yard. He smiled softly with relief before starting in on their task.

“What do you want to talk about?” Eren asked, when they were about midway through weeding Levi’s flowerbed.

Levi sighed. He’d been trying to assemble the right things to say to Eren for sometime now and he still wasn’t sure if what he’d come up with was right or if it would help or hurt things between them.

“Eren…it was a mistake for me to touch you like I did and to engage in a sexual relationship with you…”

“You’ve told me that before,” Eren cut him off with a sarcastic tone.

“I know I have, but let me finish. It was a mistake, but I…don’t regret it. Not in the way I probably should at least. I regret taking you the way that I have before making sure you were… _well_ enough for the kind of relationship I was offering.”

“I’m perfectly healthy, Ackerman. You won’t wear me out.” Eren smirked a little.

“I mean emotionally well, Eren.”

“My emotions are fine, Headmaster,” Eren’s tone was a bit harsher that time.

Levi put down his garden knife and took off his gloves.

“Eren, I’m not sure they are and I think that’s why you won’t let me in.”

“Is all this because of that stupid promise you made your sister?” Eren ripped off his own gloves.

“No, Eren. I’m starting to realize that even if it weren’t for Mikasa finding out about us I still wouldn’t have been able to continue with things the way they were.”

“Why not?” Eren shouted at him as he stood up.

Levi followed suit a moment later. “Because, I don’t feel comfortable with you only being willing to allow your body to be vulnerable at my hands…I want all of you to hold, protect, and possess.” The words were out of Levi’s mouth before he’d really registered how true they were in his head.

“Why?” Eren shouted again. “I’m just some common slut that no one cares about.”

Levi wanted to beat Eren’s ass raw for talking about himself like that “I don’t believe any of that is true and I think that if you just let me in I could show you that it’s not.”

“How?” Eren’s voice cracked a little.

“I’ve told you before, Eren I will care for you and show you the affection you deserve.”

“But how?” Eren begged. “Will you undo all the guys I slept with? Will you make my parent’s give a fuck about me beyond the point that I share their last name? What will you do, Levi?”

“I can’t change who you’ve slept with,” Even though Levi wished he’d been Eren’s first and only, “but I can promise you that I will never judge you for that past or treat you like less because of it. And even though I can’t change you’re shitty ass parents, but I will do whatever I can to make up for the love you lack because of them.”

“Love?” Eren whispered in response.

Levi hadn’t realized he’d said the “L” word. He couldn’t take it back…he didn’t want to.

“Yes, Eren…love. I will love you, if you just allow me too.”

“And if I can’t?” Eren’s voice cracked again.

“I won’t give up. I’ll keep trying until you can.”

Eren stared at Levi silently for a long time before he spoke again, “I don’t want to let you in…I don’t want to let anyone in…If I let you in…I’ll get hurt.” Eren confessed what Levi already knew.

“I know you don’t want to let me in,” Levi said as he slowly walked over and took Eren into his arms again, “but I promise you I won’t hurt you if you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the way this turned out and am already working on the next one because I really want to get into how Eren deals with all this. Feedback and suggestions are always welcomed


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally starts to "deal" with his feelings for Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took me way longer to write than I thought, but I think it turned out pretty well. I really hope you guys enjoy it.

In that moment Eren hated everything. He hated that his body began to tremble as Levi pulled him into his arms again. He hated how the older man held him like he was something fragile that would break if he squeezed too tight. He hated how Levi softly caressed his back and kissed his cheeks, jaw, and lips. But most of all he hated how good all those things made him feel.

Eren had never felt so…so wanted before in his entire life. Not by his parents or past hook-ups or anyone else. Since he could never admit that it felt nice to feel like someone wanted him in their life he forced the feeling away. He reminded himself that that wasn’t why he came there and wasn’t what he wanted. No matter how good it made him feel he couldn’t let Levi in…he couldn’t let him…love him. Hell, Eren wasn’t even sure he believed in love. Love was for hopeful idiots like Armin and Eren definitely didn’t want to be anything like his roommate.

After he’d called out both Jean and Armin about how shitty Jean treated the other boy Eren’s belief that he should never let anyone in was only reaffirmed. Letting someone in, especially Levi was the worst possible thing Eren could do; the man already wielded so much power over him. Yeah, pushing Levi away those last few weeks had nearly driven him mad, but the madness was a lot better than going home with Levi and letting him cook for him and kiss him and shower him with affection and promises. If he would’ve let that happen he might have ended up doing something stupid like falling for Levi and Eren refused to be stupid.

“I swear to you, Eren, I won’t ever hurt you.”

Part of Eren wanted to believe Levi, but another – stronger part of him told him not to. The only reason Levi hadn’t hurt him already was because he been able to keep him at a distance. Eren was sure the moment he let the older man in all his promises would go out the window and he’d end up disappointed and maybe even more damaged then he already was.

“Why do you keep doing this?” Eren practically begged Levi for the answer.

“Because, I want you to be happy,” Levi said softly.

I am happy…well I was before,” Eren argued.

“I don’t think you were.”

“And how will letting you in make me happy?” Eren asked, a little more frustrated now.

“You’ll finally have someone you can trust and that will care about you, and do anything in their power to make your bad days better.”

Eren looked into Levi’s eyes and could only see sincerity. He was telling the truth. He really wanted to give all that to him – be all that for him. _Why?_ Eren still couldn’t wrap his head around it, so he voiced that question aloud.

“Because I want you. I want you in my house, in my bed, in my life, but not just physically anymore. I want you to be mine…fully, Eren.”

Levi’s words only made Eren’s internal struggle harder. Hearing the older man actually say that he wanted him and not just to serve his dick was somehow too much for Eren. He tried to wrench himself from Levi’s arms, but the older man’s hold only got tighter around him.

“Let me go?” Eren demanded.

“Not this time, Eren. I’ve let you storm off too many times already. You’re going to stay here and talk to me,” Levi’s voice was firm, but gentle at the same time.

“I don’t want to talk.”

“Eren, if this is going to work you have to talk to me. If what I’m promising isn’t right – isn’t enough, tell me so I can make my words actually mean something to you. I told you before I’m not giving up on you.” Levi reached up and gripped Eren’s jaw hard as he spoke.

“It’s too much,” Eren eventually gritted through his teeth when Levi still didn’t let him go.

Levi looked at him completely perplexed. “What do you mean?” Levi asked as he finally released Eren’s jaw.

“It’s too much,” Eren shouted that time. “All these promises to be there for me and to care for me are…it’s not that they’re not enough. It’s… it’s that they’re too much. I’m not worth–”

“Don’t say it. You _are_ worth it.” Now Levi looked pissed when he spoke.

Eren averted his eyes from the Levi’s furious gaze. He didn’t want him to see him like that – embarrassed, weak…vulnerable. He wanted to leave. He wanted to stay. He wanted to be over with all of this and go back to how things had been.

“Eren, I want you to be mine,” Levi forced Eren to look at him, “ and I have never wanted anything or anyone that wasn’t worth it. So don’t ever let those words leave your mouth again. They insult both of us and I won’t allow that.”

“But–”

“No buts, Eren. You are worth it and I want you, it’s that simple,” Levi cut him off again.

Eren went to say something else, but Levi pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

“Eren, I’ve told you what I want. Now I need you to do the same. Eren, do you want me…do you want to be mine?”

“Yes.” The word was out of Eren’s mouth before he could stop it.

He closed his eyes and immediately wished he could swallow that stupid fucking word back down. He shouldn’t have said that. Even though it was the truth he still shouldn’t have said it, especially not as fast as he had, but it was like he’d had no control over his mouth and had just gone and blurted out the first thing that had come to him.

“Good.”

When Eren chanced a glance at Levi he had a small smile on his lips. Was Ackerman really smiling? He didn’t think it was possible. Eren thought he’d seen it once before but had wrote it off as his imagination playing tricks on him. This time he knew it wasn’t his imagination. Levi was smiling…and it was because of him and it had nothing to do with sex or his parent’s wealth or status. He was smiling because Eren had admitted that he wanted the same thing he did…that he wanted to be his. Eren wasn’t sure how, but something about seeing that small smile on Levi’s face changed everything for him. And instantly Eren realized that from that moment on he wouldn’t be able to blame the older man for ruining his life. He’d opened this gate so whatever shit-storm came of it was all on him now, but as Levi crashed his lips to his and began to devour his mouth Eren told himself, _fuck it._ He wanted this and didn’t have the willpower to deny it anymore.

“Mine,” Levi whispered, as they broke apart to catch their breaths.

Ugh, the shiver that ran through Eren’s body from Levi saying just that one word brought on a cruel craving for sex. He whimpered and dropped his forehead down to rest onto the older man’s. He wanted more than just the kiss…not because was a horny little pervert, or because he wanted to distract himself from the wide range of emotions that were now coursing through him – even though they had his head spinning and his heart pounding. Eren couldn’t really explain why he wanted more but he knew it was for something deeper than both those reasons.

“I want you,” Eren whispered even though he knew it was pointless.

“I know. I want you too,” Levi whispered back to him.

“Please,” Eren begged.

“Eren, please tell me you didn’t just agree to all that because you thought it would mean we’d have sex?”

Levi actually looked disappointed and for some reason that made Eren feel guilty.

“No – no. That’s not it. I just – I just want to feel you to know that this is real. That I’m actually going to do this…you know what, just forget it. We don’t have to do it.”

Eren couldn’t believe he had just said those words. He looked away feeling awkward and dumb. This wasn’t like him and he didn’t like it. For fucks sake it had only been five goddamn minutes since he had given into his stupid fucking emotions. Levi must have sensed that something was bothering him because he began to run his hand soothingly up and down his back again. God, he really hated how good that felt.

“Eren…I won’t go back on my word; I will not have sex with you until you’re no longer my student.”

“I know,” Eren mumbled irritatedly.

“But…I will kiss you,” Levi offered with another smile.

Ackerman was an amazing kisser, but Eren wasn’t sure that would be enough in that moment. Plus, kissing the older man only ever made Eren hornier and Eren was already sporting a semi from their little make out session a few moments ago.

“Come inside,” Levi instructed as he released Eren’s waist then captured one of his hands.

Levi held his hand as he led them back into the house. Eren didn’t remember ever holding hands with anyone other than his childhood nanny. It was weird…but kind of nice, if you were into that sort of thing, which he wasn’t ready to say he was. As Eren continued to internally analyze the hand holding Levi led them upstairs to his bedroom.

“Before I do this,”

Levi’s voice pulled Eren from his thoughts.

“I want you to know that I am not going to take it beyond kissing. I know you really need this and I really need to touch you too, but I’m only willing to do this if you agree that you won’t try to push for more,” Levi was firm and serious when he spoke.

Most people would’ve probably found his tone cold and distant but over the month or so that they had been fooling around Eren and grown to find it sexy and comforting.

“Eren, do you agree to just let me kiss you?” Levi prompted him.

Eren knew it would be torture but he nodded his head. Levi’s small smile appeared again, but this time the expression in his eyes wasn’t as innocent as before. Eren’s dick immediately started to leak precum; he was a fucking masochist.

“Come lie down with me,” Levi instructed as he walked over and got on the bed.

Eren followed. Why did Levi want to kiss him in his bedroom? On his bed? It had to be to torture him, nothing else made any since. But still Eren crawled onto the massive bed and over to Levi. Once only a few inches separated their bodies Levi pressed Eren down onto his back and began to plant soft, sporadic kisses all over his face, ears, and neck. Eren’s eyelids slipped closed as Levi moved his lips to his. The kiss was soft for awhile, but eventually Levi’s tongue found it’s way into Eren’s mouth and things escalated from there.

As Levi pressed the top half of his body down onto him he worked Eren’s mouth desperately and Eren kissed back with equal desperation. Eren was so hard. He wanted to touch himself, to touch Levi, to have both their mouths using this energy on other desperate parts of their bodies, but he forced himself not to do anything more than wrap his arms around the older man’s back and press his short nails into his flesh through his shirt. Levi growled into his mouth and it was so fucking sexy.

“Just kissing,” Levi said between heavy pants, as he pulled off of Eren,

“What?” Eren didn’t understand. He hadn’t done anything.

A moment later Levi reached down and began to tug up the hem of his shirt. Eren stared down his body in confusion as Levi exposed more and more of him. Eventually his vision was obstructed for a few seconds as the man pulled his shirt over his head. Once his chest was bare Levi started in on the soft leisure kisses again, but this time he littered them all over his chest and stomach. He spent extra time kissing Eren’s nipples and bellybutton and Eren moaned his appreciation into the air.

Slowly Levi’s lips inched lower and lower on Eren’s body until he reached the skin just above the fabric of his jeans. Levi tentatively reached up and undid the button on Eren’s pants.

“What are you–” Eren foolishly started to say.

“Just kissing,” Levi said again.

Eren kept his mouth shut as Levi slid down his zipper then began tugging his pants and boxers down his legs. Once he had them off Eren’s ankles he threw them onto the floor. Levi looked down at Eren like a wild predator looking at his prey. The lust was so clear in the older man’s eyes it made Eren moan.

“Just kissing,” Levi seemed to mutter to himself that time as he bent down and placed a kiss on Eren’s hipbone.

Eren bucked up in response and more precum oozed from the head of his rigid cock. Levi trailed kisses from one side of his body to the other and placed a wetter kiss on the other hipbone, he even stuck out his tongue and flicked it against the hypersensitive flesh before trailing more kisses down the front of one of Eren’s legs. When he reached the bottom of Eren’s foot he moved back up his opposite hip and repeated the trail. Eren was practically in tears it felt so good. He wanted to ask for more but was terrified Levi might stop things if he did, so kept quiet – well mostly quiet if you didn’t count the moaning and panting.

“I know I should’ve told you this before I took your clothes off and I will, but I’m going to tell you now too. You really are beautiful, Eren,” Levi said before he pushed Eren’s legs apart and settled in between his thighs.

Once again Eren found nothing but genuine sincerity in Levi’s voice. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what. He also didn’t get much time to think about it because a moment later Levi pressed a kiss to the inside of one of his thighs. God, he was so close to Eren’s cock it wasn’t even fair. Eren couldn’t hold back anymore he reached down and just lazily began to rub his hand over the length of his cock. Levi said nothing just shifted his head and kissed the inside of his other thigh. Soon Eren stomach and hand were sticky from the all his precum. He knew he was closed to coming he just didn’t understand how it was possible from only being kissed.

“Just kissing,” Levi muttered again before he pressed a loud, sucking, wet kiss on Eren’s tight sack.

Eren tried to buck his hips up to get away from the amazing sensation – even though he had no idea why he’d ever want to do that, but Levi immediately gripped onto his legs and held him down to the mattress and began to plant more of those wet sucking kisses all over Eren’s balls and shaft. Eren cried out over and over again as the feeling of his orgasm started to bubble up inside of him. He wanted to stroke his cock but Levi’s head was in the way, so he settled for pinching and twisting his nipples.

“Mine,” Levi whispered before he pressed his lips to the head of Eren’s cock and began to kiss and lick at it like he’d done to his mouth so many times before.

Even though his lips never moved passed the brim of his cock seeing Levi make out with his dick was too much for Eren to handle and his toes curled as the feeling in his balls went from an unbearable pressure to the most amazing explosion of ecstasy and it shot up his shaft and right out of the head of his cock. The only warning he gave the other man was a scream of his name. When the thick sprays of cum hit Levi’s lips he just licked them off and went back to kissing Eren’s cock. It was so surreal; no way had he just gotten off by having someone kiss his cock. It took him God only knew how long to come down from that high, but when he finally did Levi crawled back up the bed beside him and pulled him into his arms and kissed his lips again. It was tender and almost sweet. When Eren tasted hints of his cum on Levi’s lips he groaned and tried to deepen the kiss, but the older man pulled back and gave him a small peck to his nose.

Eren actually smiled in response to the innocent gesture. Initially he tried to force the smile off his face but when he saw the way Levi looked at him he couldn’t do it. He lay there in Levi’s arms for a while trying to digest where they were now and how far that was from where they started. He thought about what he had agreed to and started to panic a little, but pushed the thought from his mind.

“Do I get to _kiss_ you now?” Eren asked to distract himself from his thoughts.

“Actually, I had something better in mind.” Levi smiled at him again and ran the tips of his fingers over Eren’s lips.

“What?” Eren asked eagerly.

“Cook dinner with me.”

Eren couldn’t hold back his laugh as he looked up at the older man. How was that better than the full-body make out session he’d just treated Eren to?

“Are you serious?”

“Very,” Levi said sternly.

Eren’s expression changed from amusement to confusion in just a few seconds. He didn’t know how to cook and he was sure if he helped he’d just be a disappointment like he had been when he tried to wash Levi’s car. Immediately Eren felt self-conscious and went to pull away, but the change in Levi’s face made him stop. The older man looked a little like Armin whenever Jean left – all be it a more severe and slightly pissed version of what Armin looked like, but still he looked almost hurt by Eren trying to get away from him and that made Eren feel like shit. God, this was another reason why he didn’t want to let anyone in; he didn’t have to just worry about his own feelings but theirs too. Eren sighed heavily as he looked over at Levi.

“Well, I tried to save you, so don’t blame me if I end up burning your kitchen down,” Eren said with a forced smirk so he didn’t let on how nervous he was about this.

Levi ‘s small smile came back.

“Don’t worry I have a fire extinguisher,” Levi said before leaning in and pecking him on the nose again.

Even though Eren still didn’t think he believed in love, when Levi smiled at him he was willing to at least try to believe in whatever it was that they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure if things got to mushy or if Eren was too soft by the end, but I kind of felt like it was okay for his emotional walls to come down a bit. No they're not out of "the woods" yet and there will be more drama to come, but I think they're in a good place right now for Eren to start making the changes we all want for him.
> 
> If there's anything you guys think I should change or tweak to make this better or more believable let me know.  
> If you just want to tel me how much you like it then do that...I don't care what you say I just like reading your comments


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot has changed between Levi and Eren, but somethings haven't. Levi can sense that things still aren't ho they need to be for them to work out and tries to break through Eren's walls. The two also make dinner together and it doesn't go exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough, right. Sorry. I've been swamped with a lot of other things that have been screwing with my creative process but I'm hoping to not make such long gaps a normal thing.

Eren had fallen asleep in Levi’s arms not long after their light banter about dinner, but Levi had stayed awake and just watched him. Even though it wasn’t the first time Eren had slept beside him it felt like it. The boy in his arms wasn’t the same one that had slept in that bed nearly a month ago. Things were different between them now. Levi had never imagined that bringing Eren into his office to spank him would have led to any of this, but in reality he’d never thought he’d actually go through with spanking the boy.

Eren stirred beside him and slowly opened his eyes. The moment their eyes met Levi could feel the boy began to tense up.

“Hey,” was all Eren said before he began to physically and emotionally pull away from Levi.

“How did you sleep?” Levi asked in hopes of keeping up communication between them.

Eren shrugged in response.

“Are you hungry?” Levi asked, as he got up from the bed.

Once again Eren just nodded.

Levi didn’t say anything else as he watched Eren get dressed. Yes, before he’d fallen to sleep Eren had agreed to stay and cook dinner with him, but as the boy started putting on his clothes Levi could sense emotional distance seeping back in between them. Eren was quiet and barely looked at him. Levi knew he was putting back up his walls. Rome wasn’t built in a day, he reminded himself, but he still couldn’t help the disappointment he felt. Not with Eren. No, this was once again on him. He’d taken things too far with his “kissing.” After promising Eren more over and over again he’d practically broken that promise not even ten minutes after Eren had agreed to be his.

_His_. Eren had agreed to be his. That fact had been running on a loop through his mind for nearly two hours. That was the moment that everything had changed between them. It had been a large part of the reason why Levi had ended up bringing Eren up to his bedroom and done what he had. He’d desperately wanted to show Eren how much that meant to him, but that still wasn’t a good excuse. He’d promise Eren that this would be about more than sex from that point on, but then turned around and took them both back down that road again. Why hadn’t he thought of a better way to show Eren how he felt?

As they headed out of Levi’s bedroom and back downstairs guilt and regret plagued Levi. Happy wasn’t a word he typically used to describe how he felt, but having Eren there with him and agreeing to let him try and be there for him made him feel…good? Content? Right? He wasn’t exactly sure but it was something he’d never felt about another person and he liked that feeling and hated that he’d put it and Eren’s belief in him in jeopardy because apparently he didn’t know how to show someone he cared without taking their clothes off.

Just before Eren was about to cross the threshold of the kitchen Levi reached out and gently grasped one of his arms to stop him. Eren looked a bit bewildered when he turned back around to look at him. He needed to reassure Eren of his feelings in a non-sexual way.

“Eren,” he paused for a brief moment to get his words together as best as he could, “what happened upstairs…what I did…it – it doesn’t change anything that I said before. I still want more than that from you – with you. I still want to give more than that to you.”

“Okay,” Eren said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

It wasn’t “okay” to Levi. So, he reached out and cupped Eren’s cheek with his free hand, like he’d done several times before that day.

“Eren, you _are_ more than that to me. Tell me you know that by now,” Levi held Eren as he waited for his answer.

After awhile Eren sighed and dropped his gaze.

“I know that’s not why you kissed me up there.” Eren smirked a little when he mentioned the kiss. “It’s just…I don’t want to talk about it and before you say I have to I don’t know how to talk about what I’m feeling right now, okay? Can we just make dinner?”

There was a plea in the boy’s eyes and even though Levi wanted to press for him to open up he knew that it would probably only make Eren shut down and shut him out even more. He didn’t want that, so he nodded and let Eren go then followed him into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Levi went over to the counter by the sink and Eren took his usual seat at the breakfast bar. Levi had never thought about it before, but despite Eren only being at his house a few times he still had a “usual” spot there. It didn’t stop at the stool though. No, Eren even had a self designated spot in Levi’s bed, which was the right side and that worked out perfectly because Levi had always preferred the left. Though his concern for Eren’s current change in mood had most of his attention he made a mental note to look into what other things he might not have noticed about Eren’s place in his home and life in general.

“What do you want for dinner?” Levi asked, turning his full attention back on the green-eyed boy across from him.

“Huh?”

Eren looked startled by Levi’s question, like he’d forgotten Levi was even there, which bothered the older man a bit because he was very aware of Eren’s presence in his home and was practically studying his every move.

“For dinner, what would you like for dinner, Eren?” Levi asked again.

“Anything, it doesn’t matter to me,” Eren said, as he started to play with his fingers.

Like in the hallway Levi wanted to push Eren to open up and talk to him, but he’d already agreed to let things be –for now, so he knew he couldn’t do that. But quiet and nervous weren’t two words he’d ever associated with Eren and he didn’t want to have to start. Though he wasn’t a fan of the boy’s snarky and baiting remarks or shitty attitude he would’ve preferred them to this new uncharacteristic silence.

Levi tapped his fingers on the marble countertop as he stared at Eren and tried to think of what he could do or say to get them past this point.

“How about pasta?” Levi offered after several more minutes of silently watching Eren continue to play with his fingers.

Maybe if he could get Eren to focus on something less overwhelming it would help him relax some.

“Sure,” was Eren’s one word reply.

Levi reluctantly turned around and started gathering ingredients for spaghetti and setting them up on the counter.

“I have ground beef for meatballs and Italian sausages,” Levi called out, as he took the packs from the refrigerator.

“What?” Eren still seemed caught up in his head.

“Balls or shaft, Eren?” Levi asked in an attempt at humor as he held out the packs of meat for Eren to look at.

Eren glanced up at him through long, dark lashes and a slight smirk beginning to play at one corner of his mouth. “I’d prefer sausage…meatballs are nice, but they don’t fill me up like sausage.”

“Figures.” Levi smirked back. It felt good to finally see some of the Eren he had grown use to peeking through.

Levi dropped the pack of sausages on the counter then put the ground beef back into the refrigerator then went over to the sink and quickly washed his hands.

“Now, wash your hands so we can get started,” Levi instructed Eren, as he dried his hands on a clean towel.

Eren’s smirk faded as he got up and seeing that pulled at something inside of Levi. After washing his hands Eren made an attempt to go back to _his_ stool, but Levi caught him by his wrist.

“No slacking. You’re staying over here with me,” Levi tugged Eren a little closer to him. “We’re doing this together.”

Levi wasn’t just referring to making dinner and he hoped Eren knew that. He wasn’t in this alone; Levi was there with him in all of this. He slowly let his hand glide down Eren’s wrist to his hand then interlaced their fingers and gave Eren’s hand a little squeeze. Eren’s gaze immediately fell to their hands. He didn’t pull away, just stared at their clasped hands for several moments before eventually giving Levi’s hand a light squeeze in return like he was testing to see if it was real – if Levi was really there with him – if Levi was really there for him. Levi squeezed the boy's hand back a little firmer in reassurance. 

“So, what do we need to do first?” Eren ask after a few more moments of him staring at their hands and Levi staring at him.

Levi rubbed his thumb over the back of Eren's hand as he explained the fundamentals for their dinner. Eren nodded along despite his eyes holding an expression of uncertainty.

“So, grab both the large and medium pots from the lower cabinet and fill the large one with about six cups of water,” Levi instructed before reluctantly letting Eren's hand go and walking over to turn on both of the back pilots on the stove then going to a different cabinet and taking out a frying pan.

Eren found the pots without any issue – thanks to Levi's exceptional organizing. 

Levi sat the pan to the side, but grabbed the medium pot Eren had taken out and placed in on one of the burners then drizzling olive oil on the bottom. Afterwards Levi turned back to find Eren just staring at the sink

“The liquid measuring cup is in the second cabinet on your right,” Levi informed the confused boy.

Eren nodded then went over and grabbed the measuring cup then went back to the sink and started filling it then the pot with water. As Eren did that Levi started sorting the ingredients for the sauce. 

“Done,” Eren said once the large pot filled.

“Put it on the back burner then I want you to come over here and start chopping up the ingredients for our sauce,” Levi said, as he turned around and grabbed a chopping knife and cutting board then sat them on the counter.

Eren's look of uncertainty stayed in place as he walked over and stood by Levi in front of the cutting board. Levi nodded reassuringly to let him know he could do this. Eren picked up the knife and a clove if garlic and went to slice through it, but Levi stopped him.

“With garlic it's best to peel it first. Let me show you.”

Levi took the knife and turned it on its side then tapped the garlic, splitting the skin in the process. Afterwards he handed the knife back to Eren and placed another piece of garlic on the cutting board. Eren tried to replicate what Levi had done, but the skin didn't come off as easily. Eren groaned in frustration. 

“It's fine. You can peel it with your fingers too,” Levi offered as an alternative

“Why didn't you say that in the first place?” Eren mumbled in response

Levi ignored the remark because he knew Eren was feeling frustrated about having to do something outside of his comfort zone. 

“Since there's only two of us three pieces should be enough, so just one more,” Levi said before checking on the pots on the stove

Despite Eren’s obvious annoyance, when he went to peel the third piece of garlic he tried to do it the way Levi had showed him instead of using his fingers. That time it went a lot smoother and Levi caught Eren smiling to himself, which made him smile too.

“Now, chop them up into smaller pieces, so I can toss them in,” Levi instructed.

Eren tentatively turned the knife so the blade face downward and began to slice – not chop the garlic, but Levi didn’t intervene that time. The end results weren’t the finely chopped pieces Levi usually produced, but when he looked at Eren he saw pride in his eyes and there was no way he would take that away from him.

“You did great. Thank you,” Levi said before placing a light kiss on Eren’s cheek then scooping up the small pile of garlic and dropping it into the pot with the oil.

“What’s next?” Eren asked sounding a little more relaxed then.

Until then Levi hadn’t realize how much of Eren’s tension had rubbed off on him, but now that the boy had relaxed some Levi was able to as well. Next he told Eren to start cutting up the onions while he grabbed the frying pan he’d taken out and got that situated on the pilot in front of the pot with the now boiling water. Afterwards Levi dumped a box of pasta into the water then took out another cutting board and started working on peeling some fresh tomatoes to had to the small can of them he already had. The two of them worked well in the kitchen together, despite how different they were and soon they had everything on the stove, except for the sausage.

“Will you cut up the sausage then put them in the pan?” Levi asked, as he gestured to the frying pan in front of the pasta pot, with the little bit of oil in it.

Levi had already taken the casings off, but wanted to clean up some of the disarray that was starting to consume his kitchen. So, far Levi hadn’t needed the fire extinguisher. However, he had needed a lot of patience to not chastise Eren for all the little messes he’d made while prepping. Since Levi knew this wasn’t something Eren was use to he didn’t want to get on his case or make him feel bad, but he also couldn’t deal with his kitchen like that anymore, so he needed to get things back in order.

Eren nodded and picked up the knife Levi had left on the cutting board he’d taken out specifically for the sausage. While Eren started his task Levi started cleaning up, stopping a few times to check on the various pans.

“Fuck,” Eren hissed in pain, just as Levi was putting the last dish in the dishwasher.

“What happened?” Levi asked as he rushed back over to Eren, who was wrapping one of his hands in the kitchen towel.

“It’s nothing, I just cut myself,” Eren said with obvious pain still in his voice.

“Let me look at it,” Levi gently requested as he reached out and took Eren’s wrapped hand.

The second Levi saw the cut and the blood marring the boy’s perfect hand he was immediately pissed with himself for not watching him more closely.

“Come to the bathroom. We need to take care of this,” Levi said, as he began to usher Eren out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the first floor bathroom.

“What about the food?” Eren asked, as he glanced back towards to kitchen.

“That’s not important right now,” Levi told him as they entered the bathroom. “Sit down,” Levi ordered, as he went and took out the first aid kit from the small cabinet under the sink.

“It’s fine. You don’t have to…”

Levi ignored Eren’s words as he turned on the tap and waited for the water to get warm then wet a clean cloth with it and then knelt down and started to clean the blood off of Eren’s hand so he could see the cut better. The cut was bad but not severe enough for him to need to take Eren to the hospital or anything, but he needed to wrap it up, so after cleaning it with warm water and disinfectant he took out an hourglass shaped bandage and covered the cut up, making sure there was enough pressure to encourage the bleeding to stop but also making sure it wasn’t too tight. When he was done he looked up to find Eren staring down at him in…shock – yes that was the only word to describe the look on the boy’s face.

“Eren, what’s wrong? Do you need me to adjust the band-aid? Did you cut one of your other fingers?” Levi asked, as he began to reexamine Eren’s hand to see if he’d missed anything. He hadn’t.

“No…it’s just…” Eren started to say, but stopped.

“Just what?” Levi asked gently.

“It’s stupid, forget it,” Eren said as he went to pull his hand from Levi’s.

“Tell me. I want to know,” Levi made sure his voice wasn’t harsh or demanding, just sincere and gentle.

“You really meant what you said…about wanting to take care of me…” Eren sounded like he was talking to himself more so than Levi.

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.”

Eren was quiet for a few more moments then he said, “Uhh…thank you.”

Levi knew Eren was trying to be casual and distant and even though he didn’t like it he didn’t call him out or try to force him to admit that this meant something to him. He just nodded and stood back up and began cleaning up the small mess he’d made in the bathroom. Once the cleaning was done Levi turned to head back to the kitchen, but this time it was Eren who stopped him.

“Uhh…Levi?” Eren said in a low voice.

“Yes?”

Eren leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Levi’s. The kiss was sweet and gentle and almost reverent. In fact the kiss was probably the most innocent one Eren have ever given him and it was strange in a good way to see that something like that was even possible with Eren at this point in their relationship. When Eren eventually pulled away he once against adverted his eyes from Levi’s face.

“Thanks, again.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s go finish dinner.”

The oil for the sausage had burned, but by some divine miracle they were able to get back to the kitchen before the pasta overcooked; Levi strained it quickly before trashing the sausage and cleaning the rest of the kitchen. Eren went back to his stool and Levi was fine with that; he just made sure to alternate between checking on the food and checking on Eren as he finished things up.

“I think we’ll go without meat tonight, but I was going to make a salad anyway so we’ll still have more than just pasta,” Levi offered, as he started getting stuff together for their salads.

Eren just nodded; he was starting to shut down again. Levi didn’t want that, so after he sat out all of the stuff for the salad he went around to the other side of the counter and turned Eren around to face him.

“Eren, look at me,” Levi tried not to make it sound like an order, but most likely failed. “Thank you,” he said when Eren finally looked up at him.

“For what? Bleeding all over your kitchen?” Eren’s tone was slightly sarcastic, but Levi had come to learn that’s what he did when he wanted to conceal any real feelings.

“No, thank you for staying tonight…and for letting me take care of you.” Levi reached out and touched Eren’s bandaged finger.

Eren shrugged in response, but Levi didn’t let that bother him. He leaned in and pressed his own soft kiss to Eren’s lips and was rewarded with a soft moan that sent a feeling of warmth through Levi’s body. When the kiss ended Eren didn’t pull away like Levi had expected him to, instead he sighed and dropped his forehead to rest against Levi’s. The older man gently placed his hands on Eren’s hips and gave them a light squeeze.

“Eren, I know you’re not ready to talk about things right now and you need to sort things out in your own head and I’m going to try and do my best to be okay with that, but please don’t shut me out completely either. Please, tell me what’s going on?” Levi spoke softly.

Eren was silent for a several long minutes as Levi continued to hold onto him. Levi needed to know what was going on in Eren’s head, so he could wait for this answer. He _would_ wait for this answer, for as long as it took even if that wasn’t tonight.

“I’ve just never had anyone to do all that freaking out over me, so it was weird…you know?” Eren finally admitted, as he went back to playing with his fingers.

Levi pulled back slightly and tenderly pressed his lips to Eren’s again.

“I know, but now you do,” Levi said and tried to offer the boy his best reassuring smile.

Eren didn’t smile back, just nodded. Levi knew he wouldn’t get anything else out of Eren, so sighed before giving him another kiss and reassuring squeeze then released him and went back over to the other side of the counter and started in on making the salad. He couldn’t push him. He wouldn’t push, he kept reminding himself.

“I’m trying…” Eren said, as he got up and went over and began to stir the sauce on the stove.

Levi knew what Eren was referring to and nodded in response, as he watched Eren with cautious eyes at the stove. In that moment he realized that Eren trying was all he could ask for.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was smut free, but I think it did a lot for their relationship. It's not very long and sorry if you're disappointed about that, but I think we all kind of know where Levi's head is so he doesn't need really long chapters right now, but Eren however, I think he'll need a hefty word count when it comes to how he's processing all of this, so the next chapter will probably be significantly longer (I hope). Please comment because it helps motivate me.
> 
> Again so sorry this took so long. However to be honest it probably would've taken even longer if it wasn't for jean-huh-kirschnickerdoodle helping me and being a muse, so you guys should send some thanks/love her way. Also read her stuff because she's an amazing writer. http://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
> 
> Also for anyone reading this and My Best Friend's Brother I just want you to know that I'll be working on an update for that start TODAY, so I hope to get it to you guys soon. Really sorry about this again. 
> 
> Lastly: this story has gotten really deep so I think I'll have to change the description (probably not important, but thought I'd share that anyway)


End file.
